The 45th Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: This is a re-upload to my story, the 45th Hunger Games that was sadly deleted. The Games have begun! Review!
1. The 45th Hunger Games Re Upload

So my 45th Hunger Games was deleted…and this is the re-upload to it!

I'll post all the chapters once I find the next one, cause all the documents are scattered around three computers…..

To remind y'all, the final four tributes are…

Farron Mace, District 3 Boy-submitted by SonofHell666

Calyx Bri, Distirct 5 Girl-submitted by weaslytherin

Kela Apai, District 7 Girl-submitted by The Nanny Is About

Gemma Kioko, District 12 Girl-submitted by Forrest Everdeen

Please go to my profile and vote on who you want to win!


	2. Reapings:District One

Reapings

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

"Ilijah, lunch" my brother, Jacob shouts from downstairs.

I quickly brush my hair, then rush downstairs. Today is the reapings, today I'm volunteering. I finish lunch, and then head to the reapings with my friends, Clara and Terrence . Once we get there, we have to split up. Once the clock strikes two, the mayor begins his speech, then reads the long list of District Ones victors in the past. It takes a while, but finally when he's done, the escort, Mimi, comes up to the stage and says,"Time for the reapings! Ladies first!" She walks over to the girls glass bowl, pulls out a name and says,"Sydney Pool!" This 12 year old girl walks up to the stage. She looks scared. Surprisingly enough, no one volunteers.

"Now it's time for the boys!" Mimi says. She draws a name, but before she can read it I shout, "I volunteer!" I walk up to the stage and Mimi asks,

"What's you're name?" "Ilijah Rommel." I respond.

* * *

Sydney Pool

I wish my mom didn't make me attend the reapings. I'm only twelve, plus this is District One. Someone will volunteer.

I get dressed in a yellow sun dress with some sandals and walk to the reapings with my sister Morgan. Once we get there, I have to split up from her to walk to the 12 year old section. The bell strikes two, the mayor begins his speech, and Mimi reads the name. The same every year. When she pulls the girls name, I can't believe who's name it is. It's my name! I walk up to the stage, praying someone volunteers. No one does. This sucks. After the boy tribute is drawn, someone volunteers. I see him in school sometimes. There's a rumor going around that he has an attraction to other boys, but it's just a rumor. In the Justice Building, my mother, sister, and best friends, Cece and Cole visit me. They keep telling me I must win, I must. But there are kids who have been training since before they can walk. I don't stand a good chance, but I am going to try my hardest.

* * *

**So how was it? Review please!**


	3. Reapings:District Two

Reapings

District Two

* * *

Chance Fields

I wake up early this morning to train for the Hunger Games. My father has been training me for today. Today I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games. I've trained long enough.

"You're ready, Chance." my father always told me, "but don't let that fool you. Get your hands on the supplies, and act in charge of the Career group. Then, backstab them all." I don't argue with him, since he won an earlier Hunger Games, he knows what he's talking about. After three hours of training, I get dressed in a white button up and black pants. They were my father's reaping outfit, so they're special. Right before I leave, my girlfriend, Allison comes over.

"Hey Chance." She says.

"Hey."

"Are you nervous?" I haven't told her I'm volunteering yet.

"No, I'm not. Cause I'm volunteering."

"What? You can't volunteer! You might not come home!"

"I will come home. I've been training for years."

"So? Only one person in twenty four can win. Only one!"

"And I will be that one." We head to the square in silence, and are forced to separate. After the mayor reads his speech, the escort walks on the stage and says,

"Ok, let's get on to the reapings!" she walks over to the girls bowl and draws a name and reads it, "Emily Mason!" There's a silence before a girl shouts,

"No! I volunteer!" A girl who resembles Emily so much that they could be sisters walks up to the stage.

"Great! What's your name?"

"Rose Mason." So they are sisters, interesting.

"Great! Well, now it's time for the guys!" She walks over to the boys bowl and draws a name.

"Ste.."

"I volunteer!" I scream before she can finish. I walk up to the stage and take my spot next to Rose.

"What's you're name?"

"Chance Fields."

"Great! Good luck to the two of you" We are taken into the Justice Building. My parents visit me, and we just say goodbye and things. Allison visits me and tells me I need to win. I know I must, for her.

* * *

Rose Mason

"Don't you love the woods?" My best friend, Michael asks as we start heading back to the District

"Yeah. They are amazing. I wish I could live in the woods instead of District Two. But I can't protect Emily here. The woods frighten her." We get back to the District and start heading for our houses for the reapings. I hate the reapings. Most people would think differently, being in a Career district, but my father is from Twelve. He doesn't believe in forcing children to fight to the death. My mother did, and that's why he left her. I don't remember anything about her. I have only a locket with a picture of her and me as a baby. I don't even know her first name, which is kind of sad. Anyway, once I get back to my house I take a shower, then I get dressed in a blue silk dress that goes a little above my knees and gathers up at the waist. I look beautiful.

"Emily, are you ready?" I ask my younger sister, who is in the other room.

"Almost, just need to brush my hair." After she brushes her hair, we head to the reapings together. Once we get there, we have to split up. I say,

"Emily, listen to me. You won't be drawn. Ok? Meet me at the house once the reaping is over."

"But what if you get drawn?" She asks

"I won't. Trust me" I kiss her on the head, and we go to our age groups. Then, the mayor reads his speech, and the escort walks up to the stage. She says,

"Ok, let's get on to the reaping!" She walks over to the girls glass bowl, and draws a name. The name is read, loud and clear,

"Emily Mason!" I freeze as my little sister walks by me. i manage to shout,

"No! I volunteer!" I run up to the stage before Emily could stop me.

"Great!" the escort says,

"What's your name?" I swallow, and say,

"Rose Mason."

"Great! Well, now it's time for the guys!" She draws a name and some guy named Chance volunteers. We are taken into the Justice Building. First, Emily and my father visit me. Emily says

"Rose, you didn't have to volunteer."

"Yes I did. You couldn't have won, your only 13."

"But, I don't want you to die!"

"Emily, don't worry about me."

"I won't, if you try to win."

"Ok, ok for you, I will try to win." We hug for a few minutes, then the Peacekeepers take her away. Then, Michael visits me. I run into his arms without hesitation.

"Listen Rose, you have to try to win. For your father, Emily and me. Please try."

"I will. But, listen. If I do die, take care of Emily for me. Please. I love her."

"I promise."

"Michael, you've been a great friend, the best friend I could ask for, and I wish none of this happened."

"Same here." Before either of us could say any more, he leans down and gives me a kiss right on my lips. I hadn't expected it one bit. I heard the doors open, and the Peacekeepers started to drag him away before either of us could say any more. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review!**


	4. Reapings:District Three

Reapings

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

I wake up to silence in my house. I sit up and look around, trying to remember where I am. Right, I'm in District Three for the Games. It's hard to believe that a month has gone by since I've been here. I lived in District 13 since I was born, but when I turned 5 I entered a program called "Victory", which is where District 13 train, then send other kids into Districts to win the Games. When I turned 18, there was only me and another girl, named Jamie in the program. They forced us into a room with the best weapons and we had to fight, like in the Games, to teach the winner how to deal with killing people, and to find the stronger contestant. I won, after brutally killing her with knives. Then, they sent me to Three to enter and win the Games. That is my sole purpose in life. I get out of bed, and quickly get dressed into simple clothes. Then, I went outside and practiced throwing some knives around. I look at my watch, and see the time is 1:07. Time to head to the reapings. I put my knives down and start walking to the reapings. I get there early and have to wait a long time for the clock to strike 2. Finally, it does and I have to listen to the mayors speech and the past victors. Then our silly escort, Janice Barr walks up to the stage, and says in her silly Capitol accent,

"It's time for another great games! Ok, onto the drawings! Women first!." She reads the name,

"Artemis Rowan!" I look around for this Artemis girl. I see her coming from the 15 year old section. She has curly brown hair with pale skin. She looks weak enough to kill easily. Once she gets up to the stage, Janice says,

"It's great to have you Artemis Rowan! But we still need to find out the boy tribute!" Before she can even get near the bowl, I shout,

"I volunteer!" And run up quickly to the stage, before anyone can even think about volunteering as well. I get up to the stage and Janice asks me,

"What's your name?"

"Farron Mace, and I'm going to win."

"I love your positivity Farron! Anyway, that's your District Three tributes!" I shake hands with the Artemis girl, and we are taken into the Justice Building. No one visits me, of course. My whole family is still in 13, and I didn't make any friends while I was here. After the long hour is over, I am taken to the train station.

* * *

Artemis Rowan

I wake up screaming from another Hunger Games nightmare. In this dream, Rosetta and I were in the Games and she stabbed me over and over again with a knife. I've had nightmares all week, and hopefully that was the last nightmare, since today is the reapings. I get up, and go brush my curly brown hair and get dressed into a nice blue cotton dress that goes just a little below my knees. Then, I brush my teeth and go downstairs for breakfast. My father is downstairs, but my mother is not.

"Where's mom?" I ask my dad.

"She went in early at work to be able to attend the reapings."

"Oh." I eat some eggs for breakfast, then head to Rosetta's house to meet her before the reapings. I see her, her wavy brown hair has been straightened and she is in a white blouse and black pants.

"Hey Artemis. You look nice."

"No I don't. I look too girly."

"That's ok."

"Not for me." We walk to the reapings, just talking about things to take our minds off of the reapings. We get there five minutes before 2, so we keep talking until the clock rings, and we have to split up. The mayor reads his yearly speech, with the Dark Days and the past victors, then our annoying escort, Janice Barr, walks up to the stage and says,

"It's time for another great games! Ok, onto the drawing! Women first!" She walks over to the bowl, and draws a name,

"Artemis Rowan!" I freeze and hear a gasp from the audience. I walk up to the stage slowly. Once I get there, I turn around and see Rosetta in the crowd. She looks like she is crying. I swallow, trying not to cry, when I see my parents in the crowd. My mother is crying as well, but it's my fathers blank expression that makes me not cry. Then, Janice says,

"It's great to have you Artemis Rowan! But we still need to find out the boy tribute!" She doesn't even have time to walk over to the bowl before theres a shout from the crowd,

"I volunteer!" This jet black haired, pale 18 year old boy runs up to the stage. He is very handsome, but I can't fall for him if he's going to try and slit my throat. Janice asks the boy,

"What's your name?"

"Farron Mace, and I'm going to win."

"I love your positivity Farron! Anyway, that's your District Three tributes!" I shake hands with Farron right before we are taken into the Justice Building. My parents are the first to visit me. My mom is still crying and my dad still has a blank expression on his face.

"Listen guys, please stay strong for me while I'm in the arena. I will try my very hardest to win." My mother nods and my dad says,

"Yes, try. Heres my tip for you. Avoid the Careers, especially that Farron kid. He looks like a Career and that he's been training for years. Don't trust anyone who volunteers." Then, the Peacekeepers come and take them away. Then, Rosetta visits me.

"Hey Artemis."

"Hey Rosetta."

"I should've volunteered for you."

"No, this is my fate. Not yours. Plus, I'm better with battle strategies." She comes over and sits by me, then says,

"Artemis, don't count yourself out of the Games. I know you haven't been training, but your smart. Don't attempt to fight the Careers alone. Get one or two allies. And please try to win for me." I nod and hug her. Then the Peacekeepers come and take her away before I can say anything to her.

* * *

**Woot! An update! So how was it? Review please!**


	5. Reapings: District Four

Reapings

District Four

* * *

Liran Crossriver

I wake up early this morning. Not to train for the Games, to go fish with with my best friend, Grayson. I get up and head downstairs and see my father too.

"Where are you going, Liran?"

"Fishing with Grayson."

"Ok, just be back in time for the reapings." I nod, and start heading to the docks. I love District Four. The ocean is beautiful and so is the beach. I love the smell of salt water. I get to the docks and see Grayson has beaten me to the boat.

"Hey Liran! I've been waiting!"

"Sorry!" I get in the boat and we head off into the sea. We do well today, we catch two dozen fish that we plan to eat after the reapings. We have to head back to the docks around noon, to shower off and change. We eat lunch on the boat, leaving us with 20 fish for dinner. When we get back to the docks, Grayson says,

"See you at the reapings dude."

"Yeah. Meet me at the square at 1:45." I get back to my house, and see my sister and brother are up. My brother asks me,

"Where have you been Liran?"

"I was fishing with Grayson."

"I told you Brian!" My sister exclaims.

"Whatever Poppy." Brian says. I laugh and walk upstairs and take a nice shower. Then, I get dressed in a baby blue button up shirt, black pants and a jacket. I brush my curly black hair and start walking to the square with my family. We all have to split up once we get there. Poppy and my parents go into the audience and Brian heads to the 12 year old section. I meet Grayson in the 17 year old section. We don't have any time to chat because the clock strikes 2 and the mayor begins his speech right away. Then our escort, Lola, walks up to the stage and says,

"I hope everyone is as excited for the Games as I am! I have a feeling its going to be the best games ever! Ok, let's start the show!" She walks over to the girls glass bowl and draws a name,

"Emma Whinflow!" This 13 year old girl with reddish brown hair walks up to the stage. Then, Lola starts to say,

"Ok, time for the boys! The lucky boy tribute is.." She walks over to the boys bowl, grabs a slip and reads it,

"Brian Crossriver!" The name sinks in. Brian Crossriver. Brian Crossriver.

"I volunteer!" I manage to spirt out. I run up to the stage and turn around and see Brian crying hard.

"I'm sorry." I'm able to mouth to him. Grayson walks up to Brian and walks him back to his section.

"Lovely! What's your name?"

"Liran Crossriver" "Awww, you volunteered to save your brother didn't you?" She says

"Um, yeah."

"That's soooo sweet! Let's give it up to our two lucky tributes!" Only a few people clap. I shake hands with Emma and we are taken into the Justice Building. My first visitors are my parents and Brian and Poppy. My parents sit on both sides of me, Brian stands and Poppy sits in my lap. We don't say anything. Once they leave, Grayson visits me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for you."

"Yeah, but it's ok. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Don't. But, if I die, please watch over Brian and Poppy." He nods, then the Peacekeepers take him away and I am sent off to the Capitol.

* * *

Emma Whinflow

I wake up when Brice run into my room and jump onto my bed.

"Emma, Emma wake up! I want to go to the beach!" Brice says.

"Ok" I sigh. I slowly get out of bed and stretch. Today is the horrid reapings. But luckily, Brice and I can visit the beach before. I go to the bathroom and put on a swimsuit and start walking to the beach with Brice. It doesn't take that long, since our backyard is the beach. We swim for a few hours, then we have to go home and shower and get ready for the reapings. After I shower, I get dressed into a nice green dress my mother laid out. Then, I spend half an hour brushing my hair, then me, Brice, Weston and my mother head to the reapings. Sadly, I have to head to the 13 year old section and my brothers and my mother head to the audience. I get into my section just as the clock strikes 2, and the mayor begins his speech instantly. Then, District Four's escort, Lola, goes up to the stage and says,

"I hope everyone is as excited for the Games as I am! I have a feeling its going to be the best games ever! Ok, let's start the show!" She goes over to the girls glass bowl, draws a name and reads it.

"Emma Whinflow!" The name takes a few second to sink in. My name. Oh no! I can't go into the Games! _I can't show my emotions_ I think to myself. I walk up to the stage normally, not showing any emotion. Then, Lola reads the boys name and his brother volunteers for him. Lola says some sweet things for him, that I really don't pay attention to. I shake hands with the boy, and we are taken into the Justice Building. My family is my only visitors. My mother cries a little, same with Brian. Luckily for me, Weston is too young to understand what's going on. Right before I leave, though, my mother takes something out of her pocket and onto my lap. Then, they are taken away before I am able to ask any questions. But I know what they are. They're my moms brown leather gloves. I love these gloves, so I put them on and promise myself that I will wear them in the Capitol, in the arena, and if I win.

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Please review!**


	6. Reapings:District Five

Reapings

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

The sounds of kids running around the community home wakes me from my deep sleep. I hate the kids here. I'm very anti-social, especially once my parents abandoned me. No, only my mother abandoned me. My father fought his sickness, but lost. My mother didn't attempt one bit to fight her depression, and committed suicide, leaving me all alone. Ever since, I've lived in this community home. No parents, no friends, honestly, no reason to live. But I still live, waiting for more horrid things to happen in my life. I get out of my bed, and take a long shower, using up most of the hot water. Then I get into a ratty black dress shirt with black pants. Not my best clothes, but whatever. i skip breakfast, and go outside to be alone. I sit in the backyard of a community home, until 1:30, then I slowly make my way towards the square, which isn't far away. I get there, and I am roped off into the 17 year old section. Then our mayor walks up to the stage and reads his boring speech. I highly doubt anyones listening. Then our moronic escort, Millie Burt, walks up to the stage,

"Ok ok ok, lets get onto the reapings!" She walks over to the girls reaping bowl, and draws a name

"Calyx Bri!" This small, 12 year old girl walks up to the stage. She has a blank expression on her face, but I know she's scared. Before I know it, Millie is drawing the boys name.

"Conrad Miller!" Oh shit. That's my name. I can't believe this. I walk up to the stage as normally as I can. But then a thought pops into my head. This is my purpose. My reason to live. The Hunger Games. I'll fight to win, I will, unlike my mother did. I don't have any visitors, which is expected. After a long hour, a Peacekeeper comes and escorts me to a car to take me to the train station, to take me to the Capitol.

* * *

Calyx Bri

I wake up to the sweet smell of pancakes from downstairs. Mmmm, we only have pancakes on special occasions. Oh, right. Today is the reapings. I get up, go change from my nightgown to a tshirt and some jeans. It's not what I'm wearing for the reapings, but the reapings are at 2. We have plenty of time. I go downstairs, and my mother serves me my plate of pancakes. I quickly gobble them down, then head outside to meet my best friend, Miranda. I go to her house, but she's not there. I check a secret hideout we found in the woods years ago, but she's not there either. I think I've been gone for too long, so I decide it would be best to go home to change. My mother wants to curl my hair, which always takes time. I return home, take a shower and change into a black dress that goes right to my knees. My mother curls my hair, then she puts a purple headband on my head. I look stunning. It's 1:55 when we leave for the reapings, so we have to move fast. We get there late, and miss the mayors speech, but get there right as Millie is pulling a name for the girls reapings bowl,

"Calyx Bri!" Oh no! That's my name! Wait, no! I can't go fight to my death in the Games. But I can't let my emotions show here. I put on a blank expression, trying my hardest not to freak out, and walk up to the stage. Then, Millie quickly draws the boys name,

"Conrad Miller!" I see this boy walk up from the 17 year old section. I've seen him around before. He lives in a community home. Poor kid. We shake hands and are escorted into the Justice Building. Both my parents, and little sister, Taffetta visit me. Taffetta cries, and my parents tell me they love me and try my hardest to win. My second, and last visitor is Miranda. We hug, and she says,

"Calyx, please try your very hardest to win."

"I will." We hug for a while, then the Peacekeepers drag her away from me. I don't want to leave the District, but I have to. The Peacekeeper escorts me to the car and Conrad and I are headed to the Capitol.

* * *

**So? How'd I do? Reviews are loved!**


	7. Reapings: District Six

Reapings

District Six

* * *

Calvin Wilson

My father wakes me up at around 10:30. Ugh! Why did he have to wake me up so early! I slowly get out of bed and go downstairs for breakfast. I eat a three chocolate bars and a piece of vanilla cake. Then I remember something, today is the reapings. That means I have to miss my favorite TV show! Urg! Hopefully the reapings will be over quickly so I don't miss the whole show. I go upstairs, brush my hair and change into my reaping cloathes, which is a polo shirt and black dress pants. Then, I brush my teeth, which I hate, then head to the reapings with my parents and my dog, Alex. When we get to the square at 1:50, my father heads to the stage and my mother and Alex head to the audience. I have to head to the 15 year old section. I know no kid. I spend most of my days inside, watching TV and my mother home schools me. The clock strikes 2, and my father starts his speech that takes about 30 minutes. Then our escort, Pilla Jones, walks up to the stage in a cat costume. Why do these Capitol idiots think they look good in anything? Pilla says,

"Meow, who's ready to draw the lucky boy and girl for the games? Meow, but let's change it up a bit, meow, let's draw the boy first." She walks over to the boys reaping bowl, draws a name. And reads the name loud and clear. My name. Calvin Wilson is the boy tribute for the 45th Hunger Games! No! I can't go into the Games! How will I eat? I will miss all of my favorite TV shows! I walk up to the stage, and see my father, who looks like he's about to break down crying. But he can't, being the mayor and all.

"Hello Calvin Wilson. Are you the mayors son?" she looks at my father and me and back and forth. I nod

"Well this is going to be an interesting games! Ok, now for our lucky lady!" She walks over to the girls bowl and says some 13 year old girls name. The girl starts sobbing and runs up to the stage. We are escorted to the Justice Building, where my parents visit me. Both of them sob, and tell me to try my very very hardest to win. I think I can, I've seen enough of the Games on TV over and over again, so I know some fighting techniques. Mostly how to use a poky stick. But I'll, hopefully learn to use more weapons, which isn't my strong suit. My parents are forced to leave and I am escorted to the train station.

* * *

Angela Rawst

_"Angela! Angela!" Jenny shouts from far away. I turn around, and run towards the voice. The voice keeps getting further and further away for me. I get there just to see a tribute murderously stab her over and over again with a knife._

"No!" I wake up screaming. I sit up from my bed. "Oh, it was just a dream." I whisper to myself. Then, I heard footsteps outside my room. It's Jimmy.

"Angela, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just another Games nightmare."

"Ok, well breakfast is ready."

"Ok, I'll be down in a second. Thanks for checking on me, Jimmy." He nods, then goes downstairs. I get up, and go brush my hair and my teeth. Then, I head downstairs and have some breakfast with my parents, and two brothers and two sisters. It's early, so I go change into some ratty clothes and go run outside to play with Alexis, Taffeta and Jenny. We run around, playing tag and hide and seek until 12, where we go have lunch at Alexis house. Then, I excuse myself and go home to shower for the reapings. After I shower, I go to my room and see my mother laid out a lovely outfit. Then I look at it closer, it was one of her reaping clothes from the past. "Oh, that's so nice of her." I whisper to myself. I change into her clothes, a brown skirt and a long sleeved shirt. I go and braid my hair, and then leave for the reapings. I arrive exactly on time, and I am roped off into the 13 year old section. Then, the mayor reads his speech and the escort, Pillia, who looks like a cat, starts blabbering on and reads a boys name from the bowl. I doze out, until I see the boy. He looks very very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. That's when Pillia asks,

"Are you the mayors son?" And the boy nods. That's who he looks like! The mayors son! The mayors son is going into the Hunger Games! Wow! Then, before I know it, Pilla is reading the girls name,

"Angela Rawst!" And that's when I start crying. Sobbing, even. I run up to the stage and shake hands with the mayors son, before we are escorted into the Justice Building. First, my whole family visits me. They cry too, and tell me to be brave, and they'll be supporting me the whole way. After they leave, my friends visit me. Taffeta sobs, Alexis hugs me, and Jenny tells me to kick the other tributes butts, and how she knows I can win. They are forced to leave and I am left alone, to be murdered on television.

* * *

**So what'd you think? The more people review, the quicker I'll update!**


	8. Reapings:District Seven

Reapings

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

_"Emil Andon! Our escort, Hershy, exclaims. My heart starts pounding, as I make my way towards the stage. Then I hear a shout from the crowd _

_"I volunteer!" I turn around, and see my older brother, Alder walking towards the stage. _

_"No Alder! No don't go!" I scream as I grab his arm_

_"Emil, go back. Go back!" He shouts at my face. I release my grip on his arm and he walks up to the stage. I get home, and turn on the TV and see Alder falling to the ground, then a sword enters his body. _

_"No!" I shout to the TV. But It's too late. The girl from Three pulls her sword out of his body, then runs away. _

My eyes flutter open. That's the fourth time I've had that dream. It's my fault my brother died in the Hunger Games. He volunteered to protect me when I was twelve. And two years later, the guilt still hangs over me. I get out of my bed and look at my clock. It's 12. Wow, I slept in really late. I head downstairs and see the rest of my family eating lunch.

"Emil, do you want any food?" My father asks me. I nod, and make myself a sandwich. Then, I have to go upstairs and change into a white shirt and black pants, the identical outfit Alder was wearing when he volunteered for me two years ago. I brush my black hair, and leave for the square. I run into Lar and Vinny about halfway, and we walk together. We don't say a thing, until we get to the square, when Vinny says

"Hey, good luck you guys."

"You too, man." Lar says. We split up, and the mayor begins his speech. After that, the escort, Hershy, comes up to the stage, and heads directly towards the girls bowl. She draws a name and reads it

"Quinn Johnston!" This 15 year old girl walks up to the stage, until a voice from the 17 year old section screams,

"I volunteer!" This tall, red headed girl starts walking up to the stage. Hershy asks the girl her name, and she responds

"Kela Apau." Hershy gives her a thumbs up to Kela, than walks over to the boys reaping bowl. She draws a name, and the name she reads is a shock

"Pep Andon." That's my younger brothers name. He's only twelve. This is all my fault! I need to fix it.

"I volunteer!" I manage to shout. A smile comes across Peps face, until he sees me walking towards the stage.

"Emil, no! Please don't volunteer!"

"Pep, I have too. It's my fault you got reaped." Then, I run up to the stage before Pep can stop me.

"What's your name?" Hershy asks me. "Emil Andon." I respond. She gives me a thumbs up, and I shake hands with Kela, then we are escorted into the Justice Building. My visitors are expected. First my parents, and siblings, but I'm barley listening to them. Then, my two friends, Lar and Vinny visit. Again, I'm barley listening to them. One thought just keeps repeating in my head.

This is all my fault.

* * *

Kela Apau

"Sissy, sissy, wakey wakey." My sister says as she shakes my arm. I open my eyes, and see her and my best friend, Quinn here. I sit up, yawn, then ask Quinn

"How long have you been here?"

"Um, about five minutes." Quinn says "Katy let me in."

"Oh, ok, well I'll go change." I get up from my bed, and head to the bathroom and change into some comfortable clothes. I find Quinn and Katy downstairs in the kitchen, and we head outside to run around. We play tag for a few hours, before my mother comes outside, and yells at me and Katy and tells us to shower and forces Quinn to leave. I let Katy take a shower first, then I take my shower. I get dressed in a short deep chocolate brown dress with a bow that ties in the front. I help Katy get dressed, and we walk to the reapings together. I can tell she's nervous, even though she's only twelve. She made me promise that I wouldn't volunteer for her if she gets reaped, but I'm pretty sure I will. I love her too much to make her go into the games and fights other children to the death. When we get to the reapings, the mayor begins his speech and the escort walks up to the stage. She heads directly towards the girls reaping bowl, and draws a name

"Quinn Johnston!" Oh well, at least its not Katy or me. Wait, Quinn Johnston. Quinn! She slowly walks by me.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I have to volunteer for her. She's only 15, and has no chance of survival, where I actually have a chance. And I want to win the Hunger Games to prove to everyone I'm ok. I also want my brother to be proud of me, even though he's gone. Him, and my father died in a horrible accident. I start walking to the stage, and Quinn doesn't stop me. I get to the stage and Hershy asks me my name and I tell her it. Then, she reaps the boy, but all I notice is a 12 year old getting reaped then his 14 year old brother volunteering. We shake hands, and are escorted into the Justice Building. First, my family visits me.

"Kela, why did you volunteer!" My sister shouts

"I volunteered to protect Quinn. And because I can win."

"But I don't want you do die!"

"Katy,"

"No, just don't. Just promise me you will come home. Please."

"Ok Katy. I will come home. I'll come home for you." I give her a hug, before she's taken away by some Peacekeepers. Then, Quinn visits me.

"Kela, you didn't have to volunteer for me."

I sigh "Quinn, please, don't, I don't want to argue. I couldn't let you be murdered in the Games."

"Kela, neither do I."

"Just, please. Take care of Katy if I don't make."

"But you will make it. I believe in it." Then, some Peacekeepers come and take her away, then some Peacekeepers come and escort me to a car.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? Please review! It means a lot to me!**


	9. Reapings:District Eight

Reapings

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

"Lagoon, will I be reaped today?" My younger brother asks me as we walk to the reapings.

"Of course not" I reply "Your name is only entered twice, while other peoples names are entered ten or twenty times. You'll be fine."

"Ok" My brother sighs "What about you? Will you be fine?"

"Yes. I will." I say. Under my breath, I say "I hope."

We arrive at the square at exactly 2pm, and we split up to go to our different age groups. Our moronic escort, Lilibetta, pranced up to the stage in her Capitol outfit with her Capitol accent, and said

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to District Eights reapings for the 45th Hunger Games!" She starts clapping and jumping up and down

"Ok, let's draw! Ladies first!" She hops over to the girls bowls and draws a name from the bowl.

"Flora Daily!" This shaky, 12 year old girl slowly walks up to the stage. I wouldn't be surprised if she died on the first day, she looks weak. I hate having that thought, though. Before I know it, she's reading the boys name.

"Lagoon Hail!" Oh no. No! No, I can't do this! I can't go into the Games! I try to keep composed as I walk up to the stage, but I'm sure it's failing. I get to the stage, Lilibetta blabbers on about something, and then I shake hands with Flora Daily, right before we are taken into the Justice Building for goodbyes. My visitors are my parents, and my three friends, but none of it stays within my attention span. I hate I lied to my brother about me getting reaped, and I hope he forgives me. Hopefully, I can win these Games so I have a chance to apologize.

* * *

Flora Daily.

"Flora Daily!" Our moronic escort, Lilibetta shouts loudly into the microphone. The girls name bounces around my brain until I can register it. Flora Daily, thats my name! And the escort called it, so that means I'm going into the Games to die! No! No, I can't die in the Games! I had so much more to live for, but I need to act calm. As I walk up to the stage, I look into the crowd. They all looked sad for me, and liked they pitied me. I continued up to the stage, and I when I finally arrived, the escorted said,

"Ok, now that we have our lady, lets find out our gentleman!" She prances over to the boys reaping bowl, and picks a slip of paper, and reads it,

"Lagoon Hail!" I takes a while, but finally a boy from the 15 year old section walks up to the stage. I can tell he is trying to cool, but I can tell it's not working out that well. I weakly shake his hand as we are escorted into the Justice Building. The Justice Building is the nicest place I've been into. The silk couches and velvet rugs are beautiful. No one visits me, of course. I never made friends, in fact, I usually withdrew myself from the crowd. After a hour of silence, a Peacekeeper comes and escorts me to a car.

* * *

**So here's the chapter! Please review and tell me how I did!**


	10. Reapings:District Nine

Reapings

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

I wake up at around 9, and get out of bed. It's the reapings. That's ok, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get reaped. I head to my dresser, and change into some comfortable clothes. Then, I head outside to my backyard, where I have set up a soccer net for practice. I kick the ball around for a while, before my brother comes out and says

"Gage, mom made some lunch."

"Ok" I reply. I pick up the ball and I put it down by the net. Then, I go inside for some lunch.

"Gage, I saw you were practicing soccer. You're really good!" My mother exclaims

"Yeah, really good." My brother says, sarcastically. I ignore him though. I finish my lunch then quickly run upstairs to take a shower. Then, I get dressed in a simple silk suit. My dad got it from the Capitol. I brush my dirty blonde hair, then head outside for the reapings. I get there, and take my spot in the 14 year old section. The mayor reads his speech, then the escort walks up to the stage, dressed as a giant pear. She says,

"Who's ready for a great Hunger Games? I am! Ok, let's find out our lucky girl tribute!" She waddles over to the girls reaping bowl, and takes a while before picking the right slip, then pulls it out and reads it,

"Holly Forest!" This 15 year old girl walks up to the stage, and theres a faint crying from the audience.

"Ok, now for our male tribute!" She waddles over to the boys bowl, and sticks her hand into the bowl, and reads the name she drew,

"Gage Raze!" My heart skips a beat. I feel all hot and sweaty. This can't happen! I can feel my eyes water, but I manage to stop them as I walk up to the stage. I can't cry. Not here. I get up to the stage and I shake hands with Holly. We are taken into the Justice Building, where my family and friends visit. They just tell me to stay strong, and I promise I will.

* * *

Holly Forest

"Holly, we're both going to be ok for the reapings, right?" My friend, Shayleen asks me as we walk to the reapings.

"Yes, of course" I say in reply "We both only have four entries."

"Yeah, but still."

"No, we are not. I know it." We walk in silence for the rest of the way. We arrive at the square at 2, and we are roped off into our age group, and the mayor begins his speech. Then, our escort walks up to the stage and says,

"Who's ready for a great Hunger Games? I am! Ok, let's find out our lucky girl tribute!" She walks over to the girls reaping bowl, and takes forever before drawing a slip and reads a name.

"Holly Forest!" Oh no! I told Shayleen I wouldn't be drawn! I was wrong. I walk up to the stage, but a sound from the audience catches my attention. It's crying. I turn around, and see my parents crying, and others looking sad. I guess people feel bad for me, even though they didn't know me. I get to the stage, and the escort reads the boys name. This young 14 year old year old boy named Gage walks up to the stage. I can tell that he has been trying really hard not to cry. We shake hands before we are escorted into the Justice Building. My mother and father visit, with their red eyes and stuffy nose. We don't really talk much, we just hug. Then, once they leave, Shayleen visits me. We stare at each other, before she says,

"Holly, you were wrong." Then she comes and gives me a hug.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just happy its not you." After a while, the Peacekeepers come and take her away, then they escort me to the train station.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Reapings:District Ten

Reapings

District Ten

* * *

Ashling Forberin

"Bark Bark!" My dog, Bailey screams as she tries to get the cattle into the pen. When she finishes, I shut the gate and give her a treat

"Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog? You are!" I say in a baby tone. I kneel and pet her, and she licks my face and wags her tail. I go and grab a tennis ball and Bailey and I play catch for two hours, before my mom comes outside and tells me to shower. I shower, then my mom gives me a pair of pants and a worn out button up shirt. It's not that nice, but it'll do. I head downstairs and before I leave, my mom says

"Good luck sweetie"

"Thanks mom." I say, then I leave. I get to the square right as the mayor is finishing her speech, then the escort, Ashie, walks up to the stage and says

"Ladieth and Gentleman, welcome to the reapingth! Ok, let'th draw thome tributeth!" She has a lisp. She walks over to the girls reaping bowl and picks a name

"Leah Louith!" This small, 12 year old girl walks up to the stage. She looks calm, probably just acting. Then, once she takes her spot, the Ashie says,

"Ok, now that we have our girl tribute, let'th find out our boy tribute!" She walks over to the boys bowl, and draws a name

"Athling Forberin!" It takes me a second to register my name, my name being read. As I start slowly walking to the stage, I hear a sobbing from the crowd. The sobbing that could only belong to my mother

"No! No Ashling! Don't go!" My mother screams from the crowd. I know my face is turning red, but I keep walking. I get up to the stage and take my spot. I see Leah mouth something. I'm pretty sure she is saying "I'm sorry" I just slightly shrug. We shake hands, and are taken into the Justice Building for goodbyes. My mother is my only visitor. She cries and tells me I absolutely must come home, and that she can't live without me. I do my best not to cry, but once she leaves, I break down and cry.

* * *

Leah Louis

The wind blows threw my dark blonde hair. I make Fira go faster though. We run threw the grass and back for 45 minutes, then Fira gets tired, so I ride back to the barn and take her saddle and bridal off and let her rest. I turn around and see my two sisters, Lucy and Maya riding their horses, Beige and Dream. They too look worn out, so I help them get the bridal and saddle off, and we all go inside for a nice lunch, prepared by my mother. Leah and Maya talk about Beige and Dream, and I just sit there. We all finish, and I have to go change. My mother doesn't care what I wear to the reapings, so I just throw on an old tank top and wrinkled khaki shorts. I don't have and comfortable shoes, so I just go barefoot. I'm brushing my hair, when Maya exclaims from the kitchen,

"Leah, hurry up! We need to leave!"

"Ok!" I shout back. I head back to the kitchen, then all three of us leave for the reapings. My sisters are lucky, they don't have to face the tragedies of the Districts for another seven years. I, unfortunately do. This is only my first reaping, though. We arrive at the square, and the mayor reads the long speech, then the escort hops up to the stage.

"Ladieth and Gentleman, welcome to the reapingth! Ok, let'th draw thome tributeth!" She walks over to the girls bowl, and draws a single name.

"Leah Louith!" Leah Louith? Leah Louith…. Leah Louis! Me! I walk up to the stage, trying to act calm to not worry my sisters. I take my spot where the escort tells me to, then the boy is drawn. I don't catch his name, but a women from the crowd starts sobbing and telling him not to go. He gets up to the stage, and I can tell he's embarrassed, since his face is red. I mouth, "I'm sorry" and he replies with a little shrug. We shake hands, then we are escorted into the Justice Building. My sisters and mother visit first. They each sit on each of my leg, clinging onto me. I can tell my mother has been crying, from the puffiness in her eyes. That is probably the first time I've ever seen any evidence of her crying. They are taken away, before anyone says anything, and I am left alone.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? Please review and let me know!**


	12. Reapings:District Eleven

Reapings

District Eleven

* * *

Cordorary Locke

I run, panting as the Peacekeepers chase me threw the town. I knock people over, and keep running. Why did they get so mad? So what if I threw eggs at them, it was funny! But they can't run forever, I mean, they're old! I run faster and faster, thinking of ways to trick them so I can get away. Then, I see my chance. I dart behind the community home and hide behind a tree. The Peacekeepers keep running straight. I start cracking up laughing! Idiots! I get out from behind the tree and walk out from behind the community home, when I see her.

"Hi Cordorary!" She says.

"Oh, umm, hi Celia." Her violet eyes sparkle and she smiles. I have had a crush on her forever. She is really pretty and friendly.

"Well, I need to go change for the reapings. It was nice to see you though." And with that, she disappears into a house. Oh, right. Today is the reapings. I go inside the community home and see it almost empty. I guess most of the kids already left for the reapings. I go up to my room and change into some worn out rags. Then, I make it to the square. I arrive late and miss the first half of the mayors speech. She finishes the speech, then she turns our attention to the escort.

"Ok, I'm not going to drone about the reaping, so let's just get to it! Ladies first!" She walks casually over to the bowl and draws a name quickly and reads it

"Eden Seraphim!" I see a 16 year old girl with really pale skin make her way to the stage. I'm glad it's not Celia. Then, as soon as Eden makes it to the stage, the escort is already reading the boys name.

"Cordorary Locke!" Oh no! That's me! I sigh, and try my best to breathe normally, and make my way up towards the stage. I feel like this is going pretty well, until a girl starts crying out my name. I don't dare turn around, because I recognize the voice. Celia. I get to the stage and I am ordered to shake hands with Eden before the Peacekeepers take us into the Justice Building. One of the Peacekeepers shot me a look, but I ignore it. We are taken into separate rooms for goodbyes, but my only visitor is Celia. The second she walks into the room, she runs into my arms and hugs me. I don't hesitate to hug her back.

"Cordoary, please listen to me. You need to win. I don't think I could live without you."

"Of corse Celia, I'll win." Then, right before the Peacekeepers take her away, she kisses me. Then, just like that, she's gone. Has she had a crush on me all this time?

* * *

Eden Seraphim

My body sweats from pain. My back aches from bending over too much. I feel all hot and sweaty. Working in the fields all day is tiring. But now it's 12:30, and we are required to go to the reapings. I go and find my two sisters, Anna and Rowan. We go inside and take turns showering, and get dressed in our reaping clothes. Nothing nice, I'm just wearing a tank top and cargo pants. Right before I leave, I put on a friendship bracelet my friend Alice gave me. We head out the door, and Anna and Rowan gasp, and hide behind me.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask them.

"It's her!" Anna yelps

"Who?" Then I see who they're taking about. Madi Kay. She's a bully, and bullies Anna and Rowan at school.

"Hey wimps!" Madi shouts "Got a little protector?" She starts laughing evilly

"Hey, you leave them alone!" I yell at her.

"Ooo I'm soooo scared!" She says sarcastically

"Go pick on someone your own size you bitch." I say. Madi gasps

"Did you just call ME a bitch?"

"Yeah, I did. Now leave them alone, or you'll wish your mother had never given birth to you."

"At least I have a mother, you orphans!" I hear Rowan sniffle behind me. I can't take Madi anymore. Before thinking, I punch her right in the nose.

"Ahh!" She screams. Her nose starts bleeding and she puts her hands up to her nose. "You broke it!"

"Good. Anna, Rowan, let's go." They smile, and follow me to the square. We get there and I have to separate from Anna and Rowan. They don't care though. My little conversation with Madi has made them happy. They head into the audience and I head into the 16 year old section. The mayor reads the speech, then the escort walks up to the stage. I ignore what she has to say though. When she starts reading the girls name I start paying attention. It's my name. Crap, I can't go into the Games! What about Anna and Rowan! I try and pull myself together, though. For my sisters sake. I get to the stage and the escort reads the boys name. This really really tall 12 year old starts walking up to the stage. We quickly shake hands, then are escorted to the Justice Building by some Peacekeepers. We are taken into a room, where we are supposed to say goodbye to people we love. My first visitors are my sisters, who I assure I'm going to come home to. Then, my two friends, Alice and Adam. They come and hug me, then Alice says

"I'll take care of Anna and Rowan."

"Thank you so much Alice." I respond to. Adam doesn't say anything, then they are escorted out.

* * *

**How did I do? Reviews are appreciated mucho!**


	13. Reapings:District Twelve

Reapings

District Twelve

* * *

Kristian Valendeno

_"Kristian! Kristian!" I hear my little sister scream. She runs into my room, looking very scared._

_"What's wrong?" I ask her. _

_"We need to go. Now!" She screamed at me. We grabbed all of our clothes and everything we need, then we run. We run as far as we can away from our house, running away from what my father did to my sister. _

I wake up, when I hear rustling behind me. I turn around and see Naidia, with a dead rabbit.

"Hey sis. Whatcha go there?" I ask her

"A rabbit. It was in a snare we set last night."

"Oh, cool. Fresh meat. I sit up, and grab a knife from my sack and start skinning the rabbit. I put the fur aside so Naidia can make socks or gloves, and I set a small fire and cook the meat. We eat rabbit meat for breakfast.

"Kristian, will I be reaped today?" Naidia asks me

"Oh no. There are thousands of slips in the bowl, and only one is yours. You'll be fine." We finish our rabbit, then we pack up and head into town. We sneak into the community home and shower. Then, we change into nice clothes, then we leave before anyone is suspicious. I wear a nice shirt, some dress pants and a pair of boots. Naidia wears a nice blouse with a skirt and some flats. We start walking to the square, but get there late and miss the speech. We get there right as the escort reads the girls name

"Skye Drillwater!" This really small 14 year old girl starts walking to the stage, before someone shouts

"I volunteer!" Wow, someone from 12 volunteered? That's never happened before. A 13 year old girl with red hair and pale skin starts walking up to the stage. Skye starts hyperventilating, then faints, causing a Peacekeeper to drag her away.

"Ok" The escort says "Whats your name?" She asks the girl

"Gemma Kioko"

"Wonderful! Now let's find out our boy tribute!" She quickly draws a name, then reads the name

"Kristian Valedeno!" What? That's my name! I begin to walk up to the stage, acting strong, for the cameras. I get up to the stage and shake hands with Gemma before we are escorted into the Justice Building. My sister is my only visitor, and she only cries. I try not to cry though, for the cameras.

"I love you" I say to her before she leaves.

* * *

Gemma Kioko

"Skye Drillwater!" The escort shouts. Oh no, not Skye! Skye can't go into the Games! She's to shy, and can't kill! I will regret this decision, but I say it anyway,

"I volunteer!" I know, a volunteer from 12, but I couldn't let Skye get killed. I walk up to the stage, but once Skye sees be, she starts hyperventilating. She starts screaming at me to not go up, then she faints, and a Peacekeeper comes and drags her away. I get to the stage and the escort says

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Gemma Kioko."

"Wonderful! Now let's find out our boy tribute!" She draws a name and reads it

"Kristian Valendeno!" This 17 year old boy starts walking up to the stage. He doesn't look scared or surprised at all. We shake hands, then we are taken into the Justice Building by a few Peacekeepers. My first visitors are my parents and my sisters, Dylan and Nolen.

"Why did you volunteer?" Dylan asks me

"Because there was no way I could let Skye die. She is too sweet."

"So are you. Plus, your younger!" Nolen says. I sigh.

We don't really talk much after that, then Skye visits me. We hug right away, then she says

"Gemma, I wish you hadn't volunteered."

"I know, I know. But, I couldn't let you die."

"I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry. But, please. Win for me."

"Ok. I will." Then, she is taken away from me.

* * *

**Yay! Reapings are done! Please review!**


	14. Train Rides:District One

Train Rides

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

"Ilijah, it's time to watch the recaps!" Mimi shouts from the outside of my room on. I get of my bed, and walk into a room, where Mimi and Sydney are. I take a spot next to Sydney, and the recaps of the reapings begin.

First, is us. I volunteer and Sydney is reaped. Then, both District Two tributes volunteer. The boy from Three volunteers, and the boy from Four. Surprisingly, the girl and boy from Seven and the girl from Twelve volunteer. Then, the recap ends, and Mimi turns of the TV.

"Ok, I will leave you two to talk, but be ready for dinner at 6!" With that, she scampers off. I also, get up and say

"See you at dinner." She just starts at me as I walk away. I go into my room and lay on my bed. I just think about all of the tributes I saw today. I think my biggest competition are the boys from Two and Three. I guess I just need to kill them before they kill me.

* * *

Sydney Pool

I sit down on the soft, white couch, waiting for Mimi and Ilijah. This train is luxurious. It's amazing. Sadly, we are not on this train that long. Mimi and Ilijah enter the room I am in, and Mimi turns on the TV. First is us, but I don't pay attention. I actually don't watch it at all. None of the tributes catch my attention.

Mimi and Ilijah leave after saying some words, while I just sit there. I don't have a chance in these Games at all. But I must try.

* * *

**Sorry this is short! Been busy. Please review! _Edit: Hey guys. When I found this document, all of Sydney's part was gone, so I had to re-write it. So it's different than it was before the story was deleted. Sorry :(_**


	15. Train Rides:District Two

Train Rides

District Two

* * *

Chance Fields

I sit on the couch, waiting for Rose. She's been in her room ever since we got on this train.

"Why haven't you gotten her?" I ask the escort, in a cold tone.

"Calm down Chance, I'll get her in a few minutes. The recap doesn't start for a few more minutes." She replies, trying to be as sweet as possible.

"Listen lady, if I miss that recap, I will snap your neck! Now go get Rose now!" I yell at her.

"Alright alright, I'll go get her." She got up and left the room. A few minutes later, her and Rose entered. Rose sat on the other side of the couch, and the escort turned on the TV and sat in a chair by the couch. The reapings start, and I make sure to pay close attention to Districts One, Three, and Four.

In One, a boy volunteers and a 12 year old girl is reaped. In Three, a boy volunteers and the girl is reaped. In four, a boy volunteers for his brother and a 13 year old girl is reaped. Surprisingly, the girl from District Twelve volunteered. No one volunteers from Twelve. She doesn't look that big, so I'm not concerned about her. The anthem plays and the recap ends. The escort turns off the TV, and leaves. We both just sit there, until Rose gets up and says,

"Ok, well we have some competition this year!"

"Yeah"

"Ok, well I'm going to go to my room. See you later!" She leaves the room. Ugh, what an airhead. She's pretty cute though. No, I can't think like that. She'll need to die if I want to win and see Allison again. Strangely enough, I miss Allison, but I know I'll see her again soon. I go walk around the train for a while, until it gets dark outside. I go into my room and get into bed.

* * *

Rose Mason

I lay on my bed, in my room, on the train. I've been thinking about Michael, Michael, Michael. So many questions. If only he was here right now. I've been thinking about him ever since we kissed in the Justice Building. I don't understand why he kissed me, but it was unlike any other kiss I have had. Sure, I've had many boyfriends, but they were all temporary. None of them lasted more than a week. He's always been there for me. A knock at the door makes my heart skip a beat.

"Rose, are you there?" Its our escort

"Yeah, I'm here." I respond

"It's time for the recap of the reapings." I sigh. I really don't want watch it, but I decide it would be best to see the other children that I'm going to be fighting against. Plus, I need to make a good impression on Chance. It's obvious that he is going to be the leader of the Careers, and I want to be in the Careers. Not permanently, just to get past the first few days. I get up from my bed, and head to the room where Chance is already at. I sit on the other end of the couch, and the escort turns on the TV.

First, a boy volunteers from One and a small girl is reaped. Then, theres Two. Emily is reaped and I run up to the stage, volunteering for her. Then, Chance volunteers. The rest is boring. I doze out, until they show Twelve. The thirteen year old girl stands out to me. She volunteers for her friend, just like I volunteered for Emily. She reminds me too much of Emily. I could probably never come to kill her, but I won't tell Chance that. The escort turns off the TV, then leaves without saying anything. I almost get up and leave too, but I need to make sure I'm in the Careers with Chance. I make sure to act as dumb as I can, then I say

"Ok, well we have some competition this year!"

"Yeah" He responds. He acts so cold.

"Ok, well I'm going to go to my room. See you later!" I get up from the couch and I make my way out of the room, then run to my room and lock the door. I lean against the door, and sink to the floor. I think about the girl from Twelve. She's so young, and small. She volunteered from her friend, just like I volunteered for Emily. Well, let's just hope that I never run into her in the Games. I could never make myself kill her. I get off the floor, change into a silk nightgown, then hop into my bed. I fall asleep, dreaming about Emily, the girl from Twelve, and Michael.

* * *

**Ok, I am so happy I finished this! School has been rough…..so, please please vote for the poll on my profile, and review!**


	16. Train Rides:District Three

Train Rides

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

District 13 will be proud of me. I got into the Games, just like the teachers at "Victory" told me too. I now need to watch the recap, and see all of my opponents, who will be in the Career pack, and other tributes who may be able to kill me. I take a seat next to Janice, our escort. Artemis sits alone, and the recaps begin.

A boy from District One volunteers, he's a Career for sure, then a 12 year old girl is reaped. She will probably die soon.

A boy from Two volunteers, he is defiantly the leader of the Career pack, and the girl volunteers for her younger sister.

Then, theres Three. I volunteer, and Artemis is reaped.

In Four, a boy volunteers for his brother, and a small girl is reaped. I'm not sure if the boy will be a Career or not.

No volunteers from Five and Six, but surprisingly both from Seven volunteer. The girl may be a Career, but the boy probably won't.

None from Eight, Nine, Ten, or Eleven volunteer, but there's something about the boy from Nine that makes me want to believe he's a Career. Surprisingly, the girl from Twelve volunteers. I wonder why. The anthem plays, and the recaps end.

"Ok, well we will be pulling into the Capitol in four hours! Then, you will be transformed for the chariot rides, and train your little hearts out, then the Gamemakers will judge you on your skills and the Games will begin! Horray!" Janice says. She's so retarded. She gets up and heads back into her room.

"Artemis, I'm going to go to my room." I say as I get up. She just stares at me as I walk out. I go into my room and go look out the window. I see some houses, so we must still be in Three. Hopefully these next few hours go by fast. I really want to get my hands on a weapon.

* * *

Artemis Rowan

I sit with Farron and Janice as the recaps start. I think about the last words I had with my dad a hour ago.

"_Avoid the Careers. Don't trust anyone who volunteers." _Those are the words I think about over and over as the recaps go by. But I guess I daze, cause when I come to my senses, District Six is playing. The tributes don't really make an impression on me, until it gets to Eight. The girl doesn't make the impression, it's the boy. He has highlighted dark blue hair that covers his eyes, a slight tan. To be honest, he's kind of cute. He looks trustworthy. Maybe once we get to the Capitol, we can become allies. The rest of the reapings are to boring to even care for, but Farron seems to be all into it, examining every tribute closely. The recap ends and Janice says something, then leaves. I start thinking about the boy from Eight. I'm so deep into my thoughts, when Farron said something, it startled me. I don't catch what he says, but he leaves. I sigh. There's really nothing for me to do, so I decide to go to my room and sleep a little.

I wake up, I'm assuming a few hours later, and look out the window. My eyes widen on what I'm seeing. The train has stopped, and from how technologically advanced all of this looks, we're in The Capitol.

* * *

**Sorry this took me a while, schools been getting harder, especially math! I promise to try my best to update faster. Please review!**


	17. Train Rides:District Four

Train Rides

District Four

* * *

Liran Crossriver

"What is my family doing right now?" I ask myself as I lay on the bed. We have already watched the recap, and now we are about 10 minutes away from the Capitol.

"I hope they are keeping strong." I say to myself as we pull up in a tunnel. The world is black for about ten seconds, then light bursts into the train. I don't want to see the Capitol morons that have no doubt seen all of the tributes and who have made bets on who's going to win. I doubt they are betting on me to die soon.

"Don't think that, self. You promised you'd win, for Brian, and Grayson." I think, as I stand up to change into something that isn't my reapings clothes.

"Let's hope I can win."

* * *

Emma Whinflow

I sit in the dinning room, alone, staring at my mothers leather gloves. I haven't cried yet, and these gloves have helped me not to. They have reminded me of all the good times my family has had. I feel my eyes water. No, self. You can't enter the Capitol with red eyes. Speaking of which, how much further away is the Capitol? I'll go ask someone. I stand up, and a tall blonde girl enters the room.

"Excuse me." I say to him "When will we enter the Capitol?" He stars at me with a blank face.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I say, jokingly. She looks down, with the look of shame on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I say before I'm interrupted

"Emma! What are you doing in here?" Lola says. She comes from behind the blonde girl

"Oh, I was, um, thinking about home."

"Well, we have arrived at the Capitol! Let's go!"

"Oh, ok."

"Oh, and Mrs. Avox, please clean my room." Lola says to the blonde girl. An avox? They are the people that have had their tongues removed….I shiver as I think about it. Why is the Capitol so heartless?

* * *

**Wow, I didn't think I would finish this today! I'm proud of myself. So anyway, with the Capitol events, I think I'm going to have the Chariots and the Gamemaker session/scores, no interviews. I want to start the Games ASAP! Anyway, to make it shorter, I'm going to write the Capitol events as a Capitol citizens POV, instead of each tribute. It'll take me less time. Anyway, please review!**


	18. Train Rides:District Five

Train Rides

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

We sit down on the couch to watch the reapings. I'm pretty excited about the Games, it's my purpose, to win. I haven't trained like the Careers, but I am good with throwing and knives. The anthem plays, and it begins.

Typical volunteer from One, both from Two, the boy from Three and the boy from Three. They are all defiantly Careers. There are volunteers from Seven and Twelve, but the only possible Career is the girl from Seven. The boy from Seven and the girl from Twelve look too young. The reapings end. I turn to Calyx. She looks at me with her purple eyes. I feel bad for her, she's only 12. Her first reaping, and she had a lot of experiences she will never experience. If I don't win, I hope she does.

* * *

Calyx Bri

Conrad just stares at me. I wonder what he is thinking. I wonder if he wants to be allies, probably not. He'll probably ally with the Careers. I think about the girl I want to get to know at the Capitol, the girl from Ten. She's my age, and she is a little shorter than me. She looks friendly and hopefully knows how to find food, cause I don't. But I can't think that far ahead in the future, let's just hope we can become allies.

"So, what skills do you have?" I ask Conrad. He may not be too bad of an ally, but he looks scary to me. I don't trust him, but at least I can act like I do.

"Um I'm good with hand to hand combat and I have good aim." He says quietly, now looking down at the floor.

"Me too! I love the bow and arrow, knives and spears!" I say, all excitingly. But it's all just an act. We talk for about an hour, and I get to know Conrad more. I learned his father got sick and died, and his mother committed suicide, and how he became anti-social ever since, and how the Games have provided him his purpose, and how he'll fight to win, unlike his mother. His story is touching, and I'm pretty sure we're going to be allies, but I can't become all soft hearted if I want to win.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight." I say as I yawn. I head into my compartment in the train, and fall into my bed and drift on into an endless nightmare.

* * *

**Woot! Almost halfway done with the reapings! Can't wait till the Games start! Anyway, please review. I haven't gotten that many reviews lately, and it's making me sad. Please review!**


	19. Train Rides:District Six

Train Rides

District Six

* * *

Calvin Wilson

Angela eats like she's never even seen food! Every time we get a different dish, she fills up her plate to the point of it overflowing! I have been eating a lot, but not been stuffing it all into my mouth. The chocolate cake is the best! I've eaten about half of it!

"Ok, so we will arrive at the Capitol tomorrow morning, so be prepared!" Pillia says. Then, she hops up from the table and leaves the dinning room. Well, I am pretty tired, so I guess I'm gonna go to sleep. I get up from the table, and head into my room. I change into some silk pajamas, and hop into bed. This bed is sofa than the one in Six, but I still miss home. Not like I had any friends, but I loved my dog Alex. He is the sweetest dog ever, but It's unlikely I'll ever see him again.

* * *

Angela Rawst

The food is amazing! We have already watched the reapings, and now we are having dinner. The chicken and soup are out of this world! And Calvin just eats it like it's nothing! Until the chocolate cake is served, then he digs into it! He eats practically the whole thing!

"Ok, so we will arrive at the Capitol tomorrow morning, so be prepared!" Pillia says. That's right, tomorrow we will arrive at the Capitol. I think about the other tributes faces, and I shiver as I recall the boys from One, Two, and Three. They all volunteered, and they looked like they have trained. I try to get them out of my mind, by thinking of the girl I want to be allies with for the Games. Her name is Emma, and she is from District 4. She looked really nice, just like me. Suddenly, I hear the doors shut, I know that Calvin has left. Wow, how long have I been daydreaming? My yawn lets me know that I need to go to sleep. I head into my room, and just pass out in the bed in my reaping clothes.

* * *

**Half way done! I can't wait to finish the train rides, I'm running out of ideas! If you have some, please let me know. And, pretty please with a cherry on top, review! Also, theres a new poll on my profile. It's a poll about your favorite tribute so far! :)**


	20. Train Rides:District Seven

Train Rides

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

This is all my fault.

I just hope my family and friends are doing ok. I miss my brothers and my sick father. I hope they do ok without me. I think about Lar and Vinny, my friends. Even though Lar is very very loud and expressive, he was a great guy. And Vinny, the sane one of us three. He was nice. Tears threaten to fall. My heart jumps when I hear a knock at the door.

"Emil, Kela and I are about to watch the recap. Are you in?" Hershy asks. I say yes, hop off of my bed and follow Hershy to the room where the recaps are showing. It's hard to believe, two years ago, her hair was a hot pink, and her body was a pale yellow color. Now, she looks a little bit more normal, with chocolate brown hair and darker skin. I think she looks more normal. We enter the room, where Kela is already sitting on the couch.

"Oh good! You guys are here!" Kela exclaims. I take a seat next to Kela, and Hershy turns on the TV.

There aren't as many Careers from 1, 2, 3, and 4 as there usually is, but a lot of tributes volunteer for friends or siblings. It's heartbreaking, but isn't that what the Games are about? Tearing families apart? I know, from experience. The recap ends, and I look over at Kela. She is very skinny, but is very muscular. She kind of looks like a Career. Her eyes are blue right now. Strange, I thought her eyes were green. Must be the lighting. I dismiss myself and head into my room. I drift on into a deep sleep of nightmares of Alder.

* * *

Kela Apau

We just watched the reapings. I saw a lot of possible allies, but none really stuck. I think I may go and ally with the Careers. But I think I could survive the first few days with them, then kill them or leave the alliance. I hope to win, because of Katy and Quinn, and my mother. Even though she can be harsh sometimes, but she has high standards of me and Katy, and wish we would stop messing around. But I think she became more harsh after my father and brother died in an accident. I miss them both, especially my brother. I was closest to him.

"Ok Kela, be at dinner in two hours!" Hershy says. I nod, and she hops up and leaves the room. I figure I'll shower and maybe nap before dinner. I head into my room and walk into the bathroom. I look at my curly red hair and blue eyes. They are actually supposed to be green, but when my emotion changes, so does my eye color. I hop into the shower and take a quick shower, change into a soft dress nightgown. I fall asleep, and when I wake up it's defiantly way past dinner time, but I'm do tired I don't really care. I shut my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've had a many tests and projects due in the past few days! I'll try to get District Eight up soon. The train rides are going to get shorter. Sorry, but I'm running out of ideas! If you have some, please PM me. And, please review! Some authors have never reviewed, and that won't make your tribute win! In fact, more tributes may die in the bloodbath than the ally list says. So, review! Please!**


	21. Train Rides:District Eight

Train Rides

District Eleven

* * *

Cordorary Locke

This whole train ride, I've just been thinking of Celia. Her curly brown hair, her sparkly violet eyes, her sweet personality. I miss her so much. I'd do anything to see her just one more time. But that's what the Games do, tear families apart. Just like the Capitol, after they killed my parents. I'm going to get revenge on the Capitol one day, one day, but how? What should I do? What would Celia tell me to do? I am still thinking about the kiss she gave me at the Justice Building. Does she really like me? Or was that just a good luck kiss? I shut my eyes, still thinking about Celia, revenge, and my parents.

* * *

Eden Seraphim

I hope Anna and Rowan are doing ok. Has Madi picked on them since I've left? Is Alice holding up for them? Of corse she is, she promised me she would. I just hope my sisters are going to be fine. I hope Adam will help Alice. I know I didn't ask him in the Justice Building, but he'll help, right? Yes, he will. I know he will. I need to win these Games, so my sisters won't have to suffer through her sister dying, as they did my parents dying.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so short! I just went brain dead! I'll try to get District Twelve out soon, and I'll try to make it longer! And, to all of you people who keep bothering me about my story being "against the rules", just leave me alone. Anyway, please vote for the poll on my profile and review!**


	22. Train Rides:District Nine

Train Rides

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

We arrive at the Capitol in two hours. We have already eaten dinner and watched the recap. I have already told the mentor I'm going to do my best and get into the Career pack. They look strong and I know I'll be able to survive a day or two with them, but I will leave the group soon. The pack looks so small it probably won't last that long before they get killed. I have a pretty good chance of winning the Games, since my father is a peacekeeper, he taught me how to use knives.

"Gage, one hour until we get to the Capitol." Holly tells me. I've been sitting in my room since dinner ended, just thinking.

"Ok, thank you Holly." I hear her footsteps walk away from my room. I stand up, and go to my dresser. I take of my reaping clothes and take a shower. Then, I hear the train halt to a stop, and I know we've entered the Capitol.

* * *

Holly Forest

I stand in my bathroom, staring at my long, golden blonde hair and my deep chocolate brown eyes with a hint of green. I have my fathers eyes and my mothers hair. I miss my parents, even though they are always getting in my way. I miss Shayleen. I feel bad I lied to her, so I need to win these Games, so I can return home and set things straight. Theres a knock at my door. It's the escort.

"Holly, recaps are about to begin."

"Ok." I take one last look at my hair and eyes, then go into a room where Gage and the escort are. I doze out in the middle of the reapings, so I don't see and tributes. That's ok, I don't want to see and of the kids faces whom I'm going to need to kill. I look over to where Gage was sitting, and he is gone. I look up at the escort, who has also left the room. Maybe they went to dinner. That's ok, I'm not hungry anyway. I probably should eat and gain weight for the Games, but I'm too tired. I go into my room, and lay on my bed. I never fall asleep, though. I just daze off into thoughts.

* * *

**Ok, I finished! Probably wasn't all that great, but I really want to get to the Games. So, please vote for the poll on my profile, and please please review!**


	23. Train Rides:District Ten

Train Rides

District Ten

* * *

Ashling Forberin

I've stopped crying since we were in the Justice Building, but my eyes are still puffy red. I've done my best to make it less noticeable, but I eventually gave up. I miss my mother so much, even though she was too protective. Theres a small knock at the door. It's Leah.

"Ashling, may I come in?"

"Sure." I hear the door open, then shut quickly. I open my bathroom door, then step out. Leah stands there, with her arms behind her back.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I reply, avoiding her gaze.

"Really? You can talk to me."

I sigh. She is so sweet. How could I refuse.

"Well, this whole thing is just, overwhelming. A few days ago, I was running around with my dog Bailey, and now I'm on my way to the Capitol to be murdered on live TV." I can feel the tears returning. I try to hide it, but Leah can see, and comes and hugs me.

"It's ok." I wish it was, Leah. I wish it was.

* * *

Leah Louis

Me and Ashling's lives are very similar. Both of us don't have fathers anymore, we both work on farms, and we both have friends that are animals. I feel bad for Ashling, he is picked on at school a lot. I've seen the bullies mess with him, they push him around, taunt him, make fun of him. I've thought about stepping in to protect him, but they would just pick on me back. I hope we both live for a while in the Games. It's obvious that we both can't win, but if I don't win, I hope he does.

Around 12, Ashie tells us to go to sleep, because we will be at the Capitol in 8 hours.

"Goodnight Leah." Ashling says

"Night."

"Thanks for comforting me, I feel a lot better."

"Your welcome. Sleep tight." I know how hard all of this must be to him, must be a lot worse for his mother. I hope I don't end up killing him.

* * *

**Ok, so I will probably get the last two train rides done today or tomorrow, because I'm sick, I have all day to write. Then, I will begin the Chariot Rides, which will be in a Capitol citizens POV, and it will only be one chapter, and then the Gamemaker session, and the scores. The Gamemaker session and the scores will be from each tributes POV, like the reapings and the train rides. Please review and vote for the poll on my profile!**


	24. Train Rides:District Eleven

Train Rides

District Eleven

* * *

Cordorary Locke

This whole train ride, I've just been thinking of Celia. Her curly brown hair, her sparkly violet eyes, her sweet personality. I miss her so much. I'd do anything to see her just one more time. But that's what the Games do, tear families apart. Just like the Capitol, after they killed my parents. I'm going to get revenge on the Capitol one day, one day, but how? What should I do? What would Celia tell me to do? I am still thinking about the kiss she gave me at the Justice Building. Does she really like me? Or was that just a good luck kiss? I shut my eyes, still thinking about Celia, revenge, and my parents.

* * *

Eden Seraphim

I hope Anna and Rowan are doing ok. Has Madi picked on them since I've left? Is Alice holding up for them? Of corse she is, she promised me she would. I just hope my sisters are going to be fine. I hope Adam will help Alice. I know I didn't ask him in the Justice Building, but he'll help, right? Yes, he will. I know he will. I need to win these Games, so my sisters won't have to suffer through her sister dying, as they did my parents dying.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so short! I just went brain dead! I'll try to get District Twelve out soon, and I'll try to make it longer! And, to all of you people who keep bothering me about my story being "against the rules", just leave me alone. Anyway, please vote for the poll on my profile and review!**


	25. Train Rides:District Twelve

Train Rides

District Twelve

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

_"What happened, Naida. You need to tell me!" I ask my sister. She scared. I need to protect her._

_"It's father."_

_"What about father? What did he do to you?" Both my parents are always drunk and abusive. Whatever my father could have done to Naida, well the possibilities are endless. _

_"He…..he" She started sobbing._

I woke up from my nap on the train. I had another dream, of when Naida and I left our home a few weeks ago. I still can't believe he did that to her, I mean, she's only twelve! We should of had the Peacekeepers arrest him, but that would have just made him more pissed off, and more abusive. I hope Nadia is holding up. She is good at catching food, and making fires, but she has never lived in the wild before. I hope she doesn't return home. I won't be there to protect her. Let's just hope I will win so I can come home.

* * *

Gemma Kioko

We just finished watching the recap of the reapings. I noticed a lot of people volunteered for a sibling or a friend, kind of like I did for Skye. Skye, I wonder how she is holding up. Probably not that great, she is really shy and always faints under intense pressure, but she was my best friend. My best, and only friend.

"Gemma," The escort says.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?" I shake my head.

"I said, that we will be at the Capitol tomorrow around noon, dinner will be served in an hour, but if you don't want to show up, you don't have to." I nod, and she stands up and leaves. I look to where Kristian was sitting. Apparently, he left at some point during the recaps, because he isn't here. Oh well. I stand up, and head into my room where I fall into a dream where Skye is killed over and over again.

* * *

**Yay! Done with the Train Rides! I will start the Chariots today, but I wont finish today. If I stay home from school tomorrow, (Tuesday) I'll get it up at some point then, but if I do go to school, expect it sometime this weekend. Anyway, please review, and vote for the poll on my profile!**


	26. Chariot Rides

Chariot Rides

The Capitol

Modestus Cornelius

"Modestus, hurry up and get dressed! If we're late to this years Chariot Rides, your going without dinner!" My mother, Galena, shouts from downstairs.

"Ok!" I can't miss another meal. That would be the second one this month! I quickly change into what my mother want me to wear for the Chariot Rides, a short white strapless dress that reflects a rainbow. I quickly brush my blue hair apply some mascara and rush downstairs. I see my little sister, Juniper, is wearing the exact same thing as me. She's really cute.

"Ok, let's go girls! Your father is already there!" My mother shouts. She grabs her keys and we hop into the car.

About an hour later, we arrive where the Chariot Rides are taking place. We go and find our spots.

"Hey Modestus!" I hear a familiar voice shout. It's Constance, my best friend.

"Hey Constance! Are you excited?" I give her a hug. Her hair has been freshly dyed hot pink. Probably for the Games.

"Oh yes! I got a special tattoo just for these Games!"

"Really? My mother won't let me get a tattoo until I'm eighteen! She's so unfair!"

"Um, didn't you get one at Carolina's party last year?"

"No, well, yes, but my mother made the tattoo place remove it."

"God that sucks" The anthem blasts, and my mother tells me we need to take our seats.

The Chariots begin to come out. First, is District One, Sydney Pool and Ilijah Rommel. Sydney is wearing a long silky white dress with white heels. She looks pretty good in it, but if she was older, it would look much better on her. Ilijah isn't wearing a shirt, but his stylist glued gems to his chest. His pants are leather and white, and he is wearing white dress shoes. They overall, look pretty good.

Next, is District Two, Rose Mason and Chance Fields. Rose looks amazing, and has the best stylist, in my opinion. She has a short camouflage skirt, a black V-neck tank top, a camouflage vest with sequined buttons. I can see she has a dog tag, and a military hat and black military boots. She looks sexy. Chance looks lame compared to her, in his black battle armor.

District Three is pretty cool, Artemis Rowan and Farron Mace. They are both wearing black unitards with electricity in them. They are both stunning.

"Doesn't Farron look hot?" Constance whispers into my ear. I nod. He does look pretty hot,with his dark hazel eyes and his jet black hair.

Next, Emma Whinflow and Liran Crossriver from District Four. Emma is wearing a short strapless blue dress, that looks like it is made of scales, but they are obviously fake. She is holding a golden trident, and there's seaweed in her hair. Liran is wearing a bathingsuit with the same fake blue scales, and is holding a golden trident as well. He's also pretty hot.

District Five's Calyx Bri and Conrad Miller are next. Calyx is dressed in a short, strapless red dress with heels and a fishtail braid. Conrad is dressed in a red suit and red dress shoes. Nothing special about their outfits.

Angela Rawst and Calvin Wilson are next, from District Six. Angela is in a long green shirt, and a brown skirt, while Calvin is in a green dress shirt and black pants. Hmm, Calvin Wilson. I've heard his name before.

"Hey, do you recognize Calvin Wilson?" I ask Constance. She nods.

"He's the mayors son in District Six." I gasp That'll make for an interesting Game! Having the mayors son fighting!

I'm not fond of District Seven's costume, Kela Apau and Emil Andon don't look stunning in it. They are both wearing identical blue overalls and a white long sleeved shirt. I was never a big fan of District Sevens stylist, but having "Lumber" as your District industry must not be that great.

Flora Daily and Lagoon Hail from District Eight are next. Flora is wearing a dress that looks like a quilt and, wait, it IS a quilt. That's original. Lagoon is wearing a quilt for pants. It's, um, interesting.

I have to say, Holly Forest and Gage Raze from District Nine look interesting. Holly is wearing a long silk dress, and there looks to be some sort of blue energy around her. Gage is wearing a suit that also has the blue energy. How did the stylists do that? It's amazing!

The tributes from Ten, Leah Louis and Ashling Forberin, look pretty good. Leah is wearing a short pink dress, and she has cute little pig ears and a pig tail. Ashling is wearing a cowboy suit, and he has a cowboy hat and a lasso.

Next, is District Eleven, Eden Seraphim and Cordorary Locke. Eden has a long strapless brown dress. Wait, is that…It totally is. The dress is made of bark. It looks like there is ivy running up the dress. Cordorary has the same bark fabric and ivy running up his outfit, but he's wearing a suit.

Last, finally, is District Twelve, with Gemma Kioko and Kristian Valedeno. They are both wearing suits that has a flame pattern on them. Both them have red, orange, and yellow highlights in their hair.

After a while, we finally stand up.

"Did you like it?" I ask my little sister. She nods. That's good. All of the tributes seem to have very different personalities. The 45th Hunger Games are for sure going to be the best Games ever.

* * *

**Nice! I did stay home from school again, so I may begin the private Gamemaker session and scores. If you have a preference on what you want your tribute to do during their private training, and their score, PM me. Last, vote for the poll on my profile and please please review! Please with a cherry on top!**


	27. Sessions&Scores:District One

Sessions/Scores

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

I step out of the elevator. I see a variety of weapons all around the room. About 20 Gamemakers sit at a table with clipboards and paper. I bow, then walk over to a table that holds the knives. I pick up the sharpest knife on the table, and throw it at a dummy. It lands exactly where a heart would be on a person. The Gamemakers clap, and I bow. I pick up three more knives. Two of them land in the eye sockets, while the other one cuts the rope that was holding the dummy up, and it falls to the floor.

"You are dismissed." One of the Gamemakers say. I take one last bow, then walk back towards the elevator.

* * *

Sydney Pool

I throw the sword. It lands in the dummy's stomach. I pick up another sword, and run around the dummy, pretend to dodge it's blow, then stab it's head. I know I still have time left, so what should I do?

I pick up two more swords, then throw them in the air. I twirl around, catch both of the swords, and throw them at another dummy. The force is so strong, it pushes the dummy back and pins it against the wall. I look at the Gamemakers for approval. They nod, and I leave.

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

I walk with Sydney, and we take a seat as we wait for the scores. First is me. My picture pops up, with an 8 flashing. Nice!

* * *

Sydney Pool

Ilijah got an eight. Pretty good. I wait, in anticipation for my score. An 8! I didn't expect an 8!

* * *

**Woot! I wrote it! So how'd y'all like it? Review!**


	28. Sessions&Scores:District Two

Sessions/Scores

District Two

* * *

Chance Fields

Oh, all the weapons look amazing. I can't wait to get my hands on them! I run over, and pick up the sharpest sword I could find. I slice the sword back and forth, and pieces of the dummy falls. The whole dummy is on the floor in less than a minute. I run towards another dummy, do a backflip, then throw the sword at the dummy. It landed in the center of his forehead.

"Am I done?" I say to the Gamemakers. I've showed everything I could do. They nod, and I leave the room.

* * *

Rose Mason

I punch the dummy over and over again. I do a backward roll, then throw a knife at it's leg. Then I run and kick the dummy in the face. I pull the knife out of the leg, then stab the top of the dummies head. Then, I go and grab a bow and arrows and shoot the dummies. Three of the arrows hit the chest, and the other two hit the neck.

"You can go" A skinny, pink lady says. I nod, and put the bow down. I hope I get a good score.

* * *

Chance Fields

Ilijah and the girl from One both got eights. I need to get a better score, so he'll know I'm the leader of the Careers. I look at the screen just as my score. 9! Take that, Ilijah!

* * *

Rose Mason

My heart pounds. What's my score? 9? 10? Chance's score just vanishes when my score appears. 11!

"Oh my god!" I exclaim. I didn't expect to do that well! The escort pats my back, and congratulates me.

* * *

**Ok, so I will try to get Three and Four out today. If you review, I'll be even more likely to update :) And go to the poll on my profile and VOTE!**


	29. Sessions&Scores:District Three

Sessions/Scores

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

I cut the dummy in half with my sythe. Fake blood spills everywhere. I spin, and cut another dummy in half with it. I throw the sythe across the room and it buries itself in the dummies head. I run, and pick up a few knives, and I spend a few minutes throwing them at dummies. One knife cuts the dummies head off and fake blood squirts at the Gamemakers.

"You're dismissed!" A plump, purple skinny man yells. Oh shit, did I ruin my chance at a good score?

* * *

Artemis Rowan

What am I going to show the Gamemakers? I don't know.

I walk into the room, where the Gamemakers are using a towel to wipe fake blood off of them. What did Farron do?

I walk over to the knife table, and I pick up ten knives. I use the target used for archery, stand about 20 feet away from the target, and throw the knives. I throw only ten, and only 3 miss the target. The other seven hit the exact middle.

I turn around, and look at the Gamemakers, indicating that I'm done. They nod, and I quickly leave the room.

* * *

Farron Mace

Shit, Ilijah and Chance did pretty good! So did the girl from Two, she got an 11! I look at my picture as it appears. 10! Oh yeah, I'm for sure, the leader of the Careers!

* * *

Artemis Rowan

All of the tributes before me did good. I hope I do good. Seven! Not that bad! At least the Careers won't see me as a physical threat!

* * *

**Ok, so I am going to school tomorrow, so expect Four out today, and Five out maybe tomorrow later. I can't make any promises about Six. Please review!**


	30. Sessions&Scores:District Four

Sessions/Scores

District Four

* * *

Liran Crossriver

I throw a spear at a bird, hanging in the air. It skewers the rope, and the bird comes flying down. I pick up a sword, spin, then chop off the head of a dummy. The head flies across the room. Then, I throw the sword to another dummy across the room. It lands right in the neck. I look over at the Gamemakers, and they nod.

* * *

Emma Whinflow

I walk into the room where about 20 Gamemakers sit, and many different weapons lay. I think for a second, remembering what I want to show the Gamemakers. Then, I pick up some rope and a trident. I spend about ten minutes making a snare that will lift a human up by one leg. Then, I push a dummy into it. It's leg gets caught and it flies into the air. Then, I throw the trident and it lands in the dummies chest. The Gamemakers clap politely, and I leave the room.

* * *

Liran Corssriver

I take a seat next to Emma, as we wait for the scores. Mostly, everyone did good. How did I do? I got an 8! Nice!

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Liran got an 8, pretty good. I wait for my score to pass. A six. Well, I could of done better, but I won't be a threat!

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, the teachers gave me tons of homework when I returned to school. I don't know when I'll get Five up. And sorry for the shortness and lameness of these chapters. I really want to get to the Games. But, please review! And go to the poll on my profile, and vote!**


	31. Sessions&Scores:District Five

Sessions/Scores

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

I walk into the room where 8 tributes have already showed their skills. I have an idea of what I want to do. I find some small, sharp knives and pick them up. I look at the dummies. I picture my mothers face on the head of one of the dummies. Anger rushes through me, and I throw all of the knives, violently. They all hit the dummy in the stomach. I run over to the dummy, pull out a knife, and slit it's neck.

"Go to hell, mom." I say. I stand up and dismiss myself before the Gamemakers can say anything.

* * *

Calyx Bri

I wonder what I'll show the Gamemakers. I have learned things in the past week, I learned that I have an amazing aim with the bow and arrow, and I can throw spears and knives. I guess that's what I'll do, shoot arrows. I step out of the elevator and instantly walk over to a silver bow and arrows. I walk over and shoot some dummies for a while. I do pretty well, most of my arrows hit the dummy, only a few miss. I put the bow down, and the Gamemakers nod and I leave the room.

* * *

Conrad Miller

My heart almost jumps out of my chest as Emma's score disappears. 8! Nice!

* * *

Calyx Bri

Please do well, please do well, please do well! I manage to get a glimpse of my score before it disappears. 7! Well, better than the average tribute!

* * *

**Almost halfway! Again, if you have a preference on what your tribute does, PM me. Review, vote for the poll on my profile. Also, please check out TheBeatlesFan4eva's story "200th hunger games sot". My tribute actually won the Games! Well, mine and another authors! Go check out the story! And review!**


	32. Sessions&Scores:District Six

Sessions/Scores

District Six

* * *

Calvin Wilson

Holy crap I am so hungry! Training was exhausting! I need food! I step off of the elevator. I walk towards the weapons. I actually learned nothing during the pass few days. I just pick up a spear, and weakly throw it towards a dummy. It bounces off of the dummy. That's embarrassing. I pick up a knife and throw it, and it also bounces off of the dummy. I turn around to face the Gamemakers. An avox just delivered a pie! Oh my god! I run towards the pie, and literally stuff my in it. It is raspberry, my favorite!

"You're dismissed!" A Gamemaker says. I take the pie, and get on the elevator.

* * *

Angela Rawst

I spin around, and the mace hits the dummies head. The dummy flies across the room, and hits the wall. I drop the mace, and pick up some rope. I spend less than a minute making a trap that would grab a tribute by the neck, and suffocate them. I push a dummy into the trap, and the dummy is pulled into the air by rope by it's neck. The Gamemakers nod in approval, and dismiss me.

* * *

Calvin Wilson

Man, that pie was good! I'm licking my fingers, as my score appears. My heart sinks when I see my score. 2. I hear laughs from some of the Career tributes. I feel my face turn red. I wish I had my dog, he would comfort me.

* * *

Angela Rawst

I laugh when I see Calvin's score. How could he've gotten a 2? My score flashes on the screen. An 8! Woo!

* * *

**Halfway done! Yay! Please review! And, if you have some private training ideas, send me them! In review, or PM me! Vote for the poll on my profile, please!**


	33. Sessions&Scores:District Seven

Sessions/Scores

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

I shiver as I enter the room where I show the Gamemakers my skills. Alder was in here two years ago, I wonder what he showed. I remember his score, though. It was a 5. But he did make it far into the Games, he made it to the final eight! He stupidly went to the Feast, though. I know I won't be making the same mistake. I walk over to a table and pick up some small knives. I throw them, and about half miss the dummy. Embarrassed, I walk over to some rope, and fail at making a trap. I guess I'm done, so I leave the room, very embarrassed.

This is still all my fault.

* * *

Kela Apau

I'm for sure with the Careers. I am good friends with Rose Mason, the girl from Two, and I know Ilijah, Chance, and Farron like me. I'm just worried that they're going to kill each other before the Games even begin! The elevator doors open, and I find myself walking towards the table with the big red ax. My favorite weapon. I spend a few minutes chopping dummies heads off, before I put it down and pick up a bow and arrows. I shoot the target for a few minutes, before moving to the dummies. I would say I did pretty good.

* * *

Emil Andon

I sit, impatiently, as the scores go slowly by. Finally, I see my face, and my score. A five. The same as Alder.

* * *

Kela Apau

How did Rose get an 11! I should ask her later. Just as Emil's score vanishes, my score appears. An 8! Cool!

* * *

**Finally, I got time to write! I'll see if I can write Eight today, but I'm not sure if I'll have time. Please review! Please! Also, the poll on my profile is going to end once I get District Twelves Sessions and Scores up, so if you haven't voted, go vote! It's an important poll!**


	34. Sessions&Scores:District Eight

Sessions/Scores

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Artemis and I have official started dating, and our relationship is progressing fast. I really like her, and I know she likes me. Last night was the best night of the Games, I spent the night with Artemis. I hope she feels better, she vomited a few times last night.

I enter the room, and I pick up a shuriken, or a ninja star. I throw a bunch of them, mostly them all hitting the target. Even one of the arms gets skewed off. That's pretty much all I show them before they dismiss me.

* * *

Flora Daily

I miss the family I don't even know.

I wonder what I should do.

I pick up some rope and wire and set up a trap that will drop a net around the tribute. Then, I attempt to shoot a bow, not a good idea. Every arrow misses the target. I feel embarrassed. They dismiss me, at least the ones that aren't drunk, and I leave.

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Yes! Artemis got a 7! I wait, as each tributes score goes by. My score finally appears, with an 8! Woo!

* * *

Flora Daily

I wonder what's happening in District Eight, and I wonder what I would be doing now. Probably sitting outside, daydreaming. Lagoon's score just vanishes when my score appears. A four.

* * *

**An update! Woot! Four more chapters till the Games! Aren't y'all excited? I am! My bff and I have talked, and she's given me ideas! I have many tributes that may win, and if you want a better chance of your tribute to win, do these two things : Review daily, and if there's a poll on my profile, go vote! So, please review, and go vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**


	35. Sessions&Score:District Nine

Sessions/Scores

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

I pick up a knife, I feel it's blade. It's sharp, good. Just what I needed. I go behind a dummy, run, kick it's back, straddle it, and stab it's back. Then, I pull out the knife, do a backwards roll, and run to another dummy. I push it down, and slit it's neck. I hear one Gamemaker clap, then they dismiss me.

* * *

Holly Forest

I know exactly what I'm going to show the Gamemakers. It's pretty simple.

I go to the berry table, and examine the berries. I sorta got familiar with them, but I don't know them 100%. That's ok, practice makes perfect. I pick up some blueberries, and eat them. I then look at the Nightlock, and blackberries. I examine them, then pick up the blackberries. I swallow them, before realizing they were not blackberries. They were Nightlock.

* * *

Gage Raze

I doze off as the scores slowly go by, one by one. Finally my score appears, a 9. Cool!

* * *

Holly Forest

I was ok, after my incident with the berries. They imminently pumped the juice out of my stomach, after I blacked out. I'm ok though, I'm just not expecting the best score. What do I get? A one.

* * *

**Yes! An update! Credits go to Team Cato on the idea about Holly eating the berries. Please review, and vote! Remember, that'll make your tribute have a much better chance of winning!**


	36. Sessions&Scores:District Ten

Sessions/Scores

District Ten

* * *

Ashling Forberin

I'm actually not scared about going into the Games anymore. And I know what I'm going to show the Gamemakers. I'm on a roll.

I exit the elevator, and I go pick up some weights. I throw one across the room, and it makes a dent in the floor when it hits it. After I do that for a while, I go and pick up a mace. I spin around, then throw the mace, and when it hits the wall, the spikes get stuck in the wall.

"You're dismissed" One of the fat Gamemakers say to me. I hop in the elevator, proud of myself, knowing my mom would have been proud of me.

* * *

Leah Louis

Ashling and I have created our own group of allies. Sydney, Calyx, and Conrad. It's a lot more people than I expected to me allied with me, but Calyx insisted Conrad be in our group. I don't think she was a big fan of Sydney, though.

I go to the knife table, and pick up a few of the smallest knives. I don't do that well, in throwing, only 5 or 6 actually hit the target. They dismiss me, and I leave.

* * *

Ashling Forberin

My allies scores are pretty good! I see each score pass, then my 9 comes. A nine!

* * *

Leah Louis

Ashling got a 9, that's better than some of the Careers! My score fades in as Ashlings fades out, a 6 I'm a little embarrassed, but I know Ashling doesn't care. I know we'll still be allies.

* * *

**If I had a dollar for ever time I said this, I'd be rich, but please review! It means a lot to me :)**


	37. Sessions&Scores:District Eleven

Sessions/Scores

District Eleven

* * *

Cordorary Locke

I pick up a black slingshot from the table. I spend all of my time shooting pebbles at dummies. I realize I haven't shown anything to be proud of, or anything that'll piss the Gamemakers off. I mean, I'm going to die anyway, why not have some fun? Then I get a lightbulb moment. I slowly walk to put my slingshot down, when I turn around and shoot as many pebbles as I can, then drop everything and dash towards the elevator.

* * *

Eden Seraphim

I punch the dummies again, and again, and again…

Is Alice being strong for Anna and Rowan? Has Madi said anything to them?

I go and pick up a sword, and slice the dummy for a while.

I swear, if I return home, and I find out Madi's been torturing them…..

I put the sword down, and the Gamemakers dismiss me.

Madi better watch out….

* * *

Cordorary Locke

I sit, not really caring as the scores go by. I know my score won't be good at all. But a 4 isn't awful. I guess.

* * *

Eden Seraphim

Wow, Cordorary got a 4. How? That's really bad. I got a 9! Yes!

* * *

**Ahh! Almost to the Games! I'm jumping for joy! I also can't wait for the Hunger Games movie! I watched the official trailer, like, fifteen times! Hehe, I'm such a nerd :)**


	38. Sessions&Scores:District Twelve

Sessions/Scores

District Twelve

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

I hope Naida hasn't returned to home. My father….If he's touched her….

I stab the dummy with a sword where a persons heart would be. I pick up a bow and arrows and shoot the same dummy, pretending it's my father.

The Gamemakers dismiss me, and I put the bow down and leave.

My father better have not raped Naida again.

* * *

Gemma Kioko

I slice the dummy in to many parts. I go to a different dummy, and slice it up with a knife. I know my ally, Flora Daily and Liran Crossriver. I really don't like Liran, but Flora insists. After about ten minutes of going back and forth between the sword and knives, the drunk Gamemakers dismiss me.

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

Gemma and I sit by while the scores vanish. My score appears. An eight!

* * *

Gemma Kioko

As Kristian's score vanishes, mine appears. A 7!

* * *

**Holy cow, I finished! I haven't had anytime to write! So, the Games will begin! OMG I can't wait! Please review, since some tributes (that aren't bloodbath) may die. The poll on my profile will end once the first day of the Games are posted. It probably won't be until after Thanksgiving. Review!**


	39. Day One

The 45th Hunger Games

Day One

* * *

Artemis Rowan

I step into the glass tube, and start to rise to the arena. My heart beats, faster and faster. I need to find Lagoon. But, should I tell him? I look down at my stomach and rub it. No, I won't tell him. He'll just freak out.

The wind blows through my hair. I look around. Straight ahead, the golden cornucopia, with weapons scattered around. On my right, is a street and I see houses on each side of the rode. It looks like a neighborhood. I look around or Lagoon. I see him next to the cornucopia. My eyes meet his, and he points to the street. He wants me to run away from the cornucopia. I shake my head. We will live, or die, as a team.

The gong sounds, and everyones running. Some away, some towards the cornucopia. I don't make it to the center, but I pick up two backpacks and a few knives. I run towards the forest in front of me. Once I get there, I turn around and look for Lagoon. I see him running towards me. The girl from Two has her bow pointed at Lagoons head.

"Duck Lagoon!" I shout at the top of my lungs. He does, and the arrow flies above him. He runs to me, and we both take off into the woods.

* * *

Calyx Bri

I stand on my plate, and as the gong sounds, I'm out of there. I run down the street, and run, and run. I make sure to look at the houses, and I come to a conclusion that each one is about half a mile apart. I finally stop running, and as I turn around, and I see Conrad with a backpack, Leah with a spear, and Sydney with nothing.

"Here Calyx, take this spear." Leah says, throwing me the spear. I catch it, and say, "Thanks."

"So, where should we make a camp at?" Sydney asks

"I think a house would be a good option." Conrad says.

"Ok, house it is!" Leah says. We make our way to a house, and explore, looking for goodies and traps. Theres two floors, the bottom one with a fridge, and cabinets. Nothing in those. We fill the cabinets and fridge with food, but not all of it, incase we need to make a quick escape. Upstairs, there is a king sized bed, a window on the right of the bed, so we can see the street, a bathroom to the left, with a shower and a toilet.

"Pretty good." Leah says. I agree. I just hope we don't get attacked by Careers.

* * *

Rose Mason

"Alright, guys! We need a plan!" Ilijah shouts. "Who's guarding, and who's tribute hunting?" He asks. We've done well so far, Ilijah killed the boy from Six, Kela killed the boy from Ten, Farron killed the girl from Eight, and Chance killed the boy from Eleven. I almost killed the boy from Eight.

"I'll hunt!" I shout.

"I'll join you." Kela says.

"Me too!" Chance shouts.

"Ok! Go Gage, Farron, and I will guard!" Ilijah shouts "When the sun starts going down, come back, and we'll swap."

"Should we take camp here, or in a house?" Kela asks.

"I vote house" I say

"House would be safer" Chance says

"Alright, alright. We'll take camp in the house." We move all of our weapons and food into the house. Then, Kela, Chance, and I go tribute hunting.

* * *

Liran Crossriver

"I can't believe she's dead." Gemma says, in an unhappy tone. Flora was killed by the boy from Three in the bloodbath. Gemma has been upset ever since.

"It's ok Gemma. I promise, I'll kill him." After she calms down, we make a camp in the forest, far away from the houses. Gemma knows a lot about plants and berries, so I figured she'd be more help in the woods. Plus, it would be harder for the Careers to find us in the woods. I hope.

* * *

Emma Whinflow

We escaped the bloodbath, barley. Angela was speared in the thigh, but managed to hobble into a house. We got two backpacks, a bunch of food, and weapons, but no first aid kit. Now, she is asleep. Emil managed to stop the blood with his jacket, but the blood is seeping through it, Angela is becoming pale. She's going to die soon.

"What should we do, Emil? She's going to die, if we don't do something." I whisper to Emil.

"I know, I know. I think I've come up with a plan. It may work, but I may be killed in the process."

"What's the plan?"

He sighs, then says "I steal some bandages from the Careers."

"What? No!" I shout-whisper. "You'll die!"

"Emma, I know. But I need to try. We'll loose Angela for sure if I don't!"

"But we could loose you in the process as well! And if Angela dies, I'll be on my own! I couldn't do that!"

"Please Emma. I can't sit by while Angela dies. I just, I just can't. Not again, you wouldn't understand why." I can see tears threatening to spill. I don't question him anymore.

"Ok, I won't stop you. Just please be careful."

* * *

Kristian Valdeno

Eden and I safely made it out of the bloodbath alive. I had to kill a girl, the girl from Nine, to live though. We walk behind houses, for a while, until we find the last houses at the end of the street, then make a camp there. We got a lot from the bloodbath, swords, knives, a bow and about a dozen arrows. We didn't get as much food as I had hoped, but we got a lot of water.

"Baby, do you want me to be guard?" Eden asks me.

"No thanks, sweetie. Go to sleep.

"Ok. Wake me if you need too." She climbs into bed, and quickly falls asleep. I get a chair, and sit, with a sword, looking out the window. After a few hours, I wake Eden up, and go to sleep.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Calvin Wilson

My golly, I am hungry! As the gong sounds, I run for a loaf of bread that I see a few yards on my left. I pick it up, and start to run, when I feel a knife dig into my back. I fall over, as my vision turns to black.

* * *

Flora Daily

The gong sounds, and I run to the center of the cornucopia. I'm running for a knife, but the boy from Three gets there before I do. He turns, looks at me, then stabs me in the heart. I slowly slip away from the world.

* * *

Holly Forest

The plate rises, and the sun hits me, blinding me for a minutes. I get my vision back, then when I try to run, trip. As I stand up, the guy from Twelve shoots an arrow at me. It goes straight to my heart.

* * *

Ashling Forberin

I can't die, I can't die. I need to survive, for my mother. The girl from Seven thinks otherwise. As I start to run away from the cornucopia, she throws an axe and it hits my leg. I fall over, screaming in pain, when she comes back and raises the axe. The last thing I see is her about to chop my head off.

* * *

Cordorary Locke

All of the weapons look amazing! I can't wait to get my hands on them! As the gong sounds, I make a mistake and go for a sword, the same sword the boy from Two is going for. He picks it up before I do, and he stabs me in the stomach. He pulls it out, and runs away. That's the last thing I see before my vision fades away.

* * *

**STATUS:**

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

Uninjured

Kills: Calvin Wilson

* * *

Sydney Pool

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Two

* * *

Chance Fields

Uninjured

Kills: Cordorary Locke

* * *

Rose Mason

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

Uninjured

Kills: Flora Daily

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Four

* * *

Liran Crossriver

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in her side, bleeding to death, slowly

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Eleven

* * *

Eden Seraphim

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

Uninjured

Kills: Holly Forest

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Dead tributes: Calvin Wilson, Flora Daily, Holly Forest, Ashling Forberin, Cordorary Locke

* * *

**This was so fun to write! I can't wait until the next day! Please review!**


	40. Day Two

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Two

* * *

Leah Louis

The Capitol Anthem plays loudly. I look out the window, to see who died. The boy from Six, the girl from Eight, the girl from Nine, Ashling, and the boy from Eleven. Not a large bloodbath, but I'm glad it wasn't me.

Conrad and I are guarding. Conrad doesn't seem to talk much, which is ok with me, but I feel kind of bad for him.

Suddenly, there is light shinning from downstairs. I get up, Conrad does the same, and I realize that that is not light. It's fire.

"Calyx, Sydney, wake up!" I scream "The house is on fire!" They start to rise, sluggishly, then once they see the fire, their up, and gathering gear.

"What do we do?" Calyx asks, in a horrified voice " The fire is coming up the stairs!" We look around. Conrad then pulls out a knife, and stabs the window glass. It shatters, then he throws his backpack out of the window.

"Come on!" He shouts. He jumps out of the window, then yells, "Jump! I'll catch you guys!"

"Anyone volunteering to go first?" Sydney asks

"I will!" Calyx shouts. I can see the fear in her eyes. She doesn't want to die. Calyx drops her spear, then jumps. Sydney goes next.

"Jump, Leah!" Calyx screams. As I climb out the window, I slip, and land on my leg. Theres a small breaking sound, followed by my agonizing yelps.

"Ahh!" I shout "It feels broken!" Conrad quickly comes and picks me up, and he runs down the street. We turn around, and the house has stopped burning, and is now a pile of ash.

"Why are only some of the houses on fire?" Calyx asks.

"Gamemakers trick, probably." Sydney says. But Calyx doesn't seem so sure.

"Now what?" Sydney asks.

"Well first, we need to find a new camp spot. I don't think the houses are safe, anymore." Calyx says.

"Then let's go to the woods." Conrad says. We make our way to the woods, and Conrad sets me down on the grass.

"Let me take a look at your leg." He says. He rolls up my pant leg, and places his hand on my leg.

"Ow! That hurts!" I howl.

"Yeah, it's broken." He says. He then starts looking through the backpack. "Let's wrap it up in some gauze." He says, pulling out some gauze from the bag. He wraps up my leg, and it hurts a little bit less.

"Thanks, Conrad. I owe you." I say. He just shakes his head.

"Leah, you should rest. It'll do your leg some good." Sydney says.

"Ok, wake me if you need anything." I say. I use the backpack as a pillow, and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Kela Apau

"Run, run!" Ilijah shouts. "Gather all the weapons, get the food, and run!"

As soon as Gage, Farron, and Ilijah got back from tribute hunting, the house caught on fire, and we all started scrambling, getting the goodies, trying to extinguish the fire. We finally gave up, on trying to extinguish, and only focused on gathering. It's defiantly the Gamemakers fire. Trying to kill us.

Once we get out of the house, it collapses. So with everything we could get, we make our way back towards the Cornucopia.

"Is everyone here?" I ask. I look around. Ilijah, Rose, me, Farron, Gage. That's only five. Who are we missing?

_Boom!_ A cannon fires.

"Chance." Ilijah says, in a dull tone. "Chance is dead."

We get back to the Cornucopia, and examine our injuries. Rose got a few burn marks on her legs, Gage got some on his arms, and Farron got one on his knee. Ilijah and I are both fine.

They apply some water to their burns, and I look at what we salvaged from the fire. Four, full, bottles of water. Two first aid kits. Two spears, a bow with ten arrows, a sword, five small knives, a loaf of bread, meat, and a small bag of fruit. We didn't loose much, only a spear, and five arrows. And a person.

"So, we're down a person. Because of that, only two people will guard. The rest, will tribute hunt. But today, Rose, Gage, your tribute hunting. Today is the only exception. You would've had Chance with you, but he perished in the fire. No arguments." Rose gathered up her bow, and arrows, while Gage got his knives.

"Come back at around noon." Farron says to Rose and Gage, before they leave.

* * *

Rose Mason

Gage and I are tribute hunting now. I'm a little disappointed, that we lost Chance, but I guess life happens. At least theres one more person dead before I can go home.

"Rose." Gage says, sternly. He stops walking.

"Yes?" I ask, dumbly.

"The Careers aren't doing so well this year. It wasn't a big pack, to begin with, and now there is only five of us. I just wanted to say, goodbye." It took me a minute, to understand what he was saying. The pieces fell together, though, as he started to raise his knife.

"Your killing me?"

He nods. "Goodbye."

He throws his knife, but I dodge it. I shoot an arrow, and it hits his shoulder. He pulls it out, then runs away. Chicken.

I guess I should start heading back to the Careers camp now.

I walk, sneakily behind the houses. When suddenly, I hear voices.

"Liran, I don't know. Why would the Gamemakers light a few houses on fire?"

"Gemma, I don't know." I duck, and sneak up on the tributes. It's the boy from Four, and the girl from Twelve. The girl spots me.

"Career!" She shouts. Liran turns around, and before he even reacts, the arrow lodges in his throat. He coughs up blood, and then falls over. The cannon blasts. I position my self to shoot the girl, but I can't. Something in her looks, her fear of me, that could end her life in seconds, her pale skin, it reminds me too much of Emily.

"Listen." I say, lowering my bow. "We both know I could kill you." Her eyes light up. I sigh,

"But what you don't know is, my sister, Emily. You remind me too much of her." She looks at me, a little confused.

"What I'm saying is, I can't kill you. It would be like killing my sister." She understands what I'm saying, and stands up.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" She asks.

"No. But I would like to become allies." She considers this for a minute, then holds out her hand, and I don't hesitate to shake it.

* * *

Emil Andon

At first, the plan was for me to steal at midnight, from the Careers in their house. But ever since the house caught on fire, that plan changed.

I wait, behind a tree, as three of the Careers sit down and eat a little. There's Kela, the boy from One, and the boy from Three.

"Kela, we're going to sleep. Keep guard?" The boy from Three asks. Kela nods, and the two boys go to sleep. As Kela watches the rode, I go behind her, and grab a first aid kit. As I pick it up, she turns around and raises a spear. I turn around, and run. Run fast.

I know she started chasing me, but I ran into a house, and lost her. She looked around a while, cussed a little, before returning to camp. It's obvious they will start looking for us. But I make my way back to the house Emma and Angela and I made camp at.

"Emil!" Emma shouts, when she sees me. "I thought you had died!" She gets up, and hugs me.

"I got a first aid kit from the Careers. Where's Angela?" I ask.

"She's still on the bed. I don't know how much longer she's going to live." I quickly race upstairs, and find Angela. I check to make sure she's still breathing. She is. Thank God.

I quickly take things out of the first aid kit. I put some medicine that is supposed to fight infections in the wound, and then wrap it up in some gauze. Emma sits her up, and feeds her some berries. I saved Angela today. Alder would be proud of me. If he was still alive.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Chance Fields

The house has caught on fire. Everyone is scrambling to get everything that we can save. As everyone leaves, I do a quick glance check around the house, then the roof collapses on me. Flames engulf my body, and my vision turns to black.

* * *

Liran Crossriver

"The houses!" Gemma shrieks "On fire!" A few of the houses have caught on fire. Gemma apparently is terrified of fire.

"It's ok Gemma, just Gamemakers."

"Liran, I don't know. Why would the Gamemakers light only a few houses on fire?"

"Gemma, I don't know." I say, clearly ending the conversation.

"Career!" Gemma shouts, pointing behind me. I turn around, and see the girl from Two shoot the bow. The arrow lodges in my throat, and fall down. I shut my eyes, and the last thing I hear is my own cannon firing.

* * *

**STATUS**

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

Uninjured

Kills: Calvin Wilson

* * *

Sydney Pool

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder

Kills:

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Eleven

* * *

Eden Seraphim

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

Uninjured

Kills: Holly Forest

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

Dead tributes: Chance Fields, Liran Crossriver

* * *

**Hi! I'm happy I finished this. I'm sorry about the shortness of Day One, I hope today made up for it! Sorry I had to kill Chance and Liran, but fate was not on their sides today! Please review and tell me how I did! Also, there is a poll on my profile for my other SYOT, it's about the arena! So please vote and review! Bye!**


	41. Day Three

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Three

* * *

Farron Mace

It's been a day, and there have been no sign of Gage or Rose. We thought Gage killed Rose, or vice versa, because we heard a cannon not long after they left, but it turned out that it was the boy from Four who died. I am pissed they left, Ilijah and Kela don't care as much. I think Kela liked Rose, and trusted her. I learned in District 13 not to trust anyone, that I'm only a weapon, that I need to win these Games.

"Should we go hunting?" Kela asks Ilijah "Maybe we'll find Rose and Gage.

"Ok, but if we find them, I kill them. No one interferes. Got it?" I say harshly. Rose and Gage will learn NOT to betray us. Especially me.

We look in most of the houses and don't find them, and Ilijah and Kela force me to give up. But I will find them. If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll find them.

* * *

Lagoon Hail

The fires haven't been spreading to the woods, so that's a good thing. I just wonder why the Gamemakers only set a few houses on fire. It's really strange.

But on another note, Artemis has been acting strange lately. She's been eating a lot, and any time I talk to her about it, she snaps. Did I do something wrong? I hope she doesn't stay like that for long, maybe she's on her period, or something. I'll just let her deal with it, even though I really feel bad.

"Lagoon!" Artemis says. I look up at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you want to go hunting? We're out of berries and bread, and the meat is bad."

"Sure." I respond, trying not to anger her. I pick up two knives and hand her one. She grabs it and we head out into the woods. We hunt and actually don't do well, only killing a rabbit. As we head back to camp, we hear voices.

"Kristian, we should go. The tributes who made this camp will be back soon." As we get closer, I recognize them. The girl from Eleven and the boy from Twelve.

"Ok babe, let's go." As they get up, the girl spots us. She raises her bow and points it at us.

"Run" I whisper to Artemis. We both run deeper into the forest, hoping they didn't follow.

* * *

Eden Seraphim

They both take off, they boy from Eight and the girl from Three.

"Should we follow them?" Kristian asks me, raising his spear.

"No." I say. "But we're not going to stay here, either." He nods, and we head into the opposite direction they ran. We keep our weapons ready, incase we run into a tribute. Suddenly, theres this faint buzzing sound.

"What is that?" Kristian asks. I know what it is. Mutts.

* * *

Sydney Pool

Calyx and I are hunting, sort of. Calyx wanted to see the houses that burned down, I don't see why. The only reason I agreed to go is because I haven't done anything in the last few hours, and sitting around just made me stir crazy. I could feel myself becoming angry, and well, I have a short temper.

After walking for a while, Calyx stops, and stares at a burned down house. Her eyes lock on a certain object, the mailbox.

"Calyx?" I ask. "What's so special about the mailbox?" She ignores me and steps closer to it.

"F.D,, 8" She says.

"What?" I ask again. This girl is going crazy.

"The mailbox. F.D,, 8. That's what it says." It's true, as I get closer to the mailbox, I see a small engraving. F.D., 8.

"What does it mean?" I ask her. She's quiet for a minute, then gasps.

"Sydney, who are the tributes from Eight?" She asks.

"Umm, the girl was Flora. Daily, I think. I can't remember the boy though. Why?" She points at the mailbox.

"F.D. Flora Daily, District 8. She's dead, right?" She asks

"Yeah, died in the bloodbath." Calyx is on to something! She turns around and runs to the house across the street from Flora's house.

"L.H. Lagoon Hail, and it hasn't burned down, because he's alive! That's why our house burned down! Whoever's house that was had died." Wow, pretty smart of the Gamemakers to think of that.

"Well, let's go back and tell Conrad and Leah." I say, as we both take off down the street, back to our camp. Calyx is really smart to figure that out, I'm glad she's in our alliance. But she's going to have to die if I want to return home.

* * *

**So, there's the chapter! Not exciting, I know, but I just wanted to reveal the secret of the fires and the houses, Calyx is a smart cookie for figuring that out, isn't she? :) Heres a quick description of the neighborhood:**

**There is a big street with 12 houses on each side of the rode. The houses on the left are the girl tributes houses, and the ones on the left are the boys. District 12's houses are closest to the cornucopia and the district numbers decrees as you get further away, so it's District 12, District 11, District 10, and so on. District 1 is at the end of the neighborhood. There are woods behind each house, and every time a tribute dies, their house catches on fire right after the Capitol shows the dead tributes. Calyx's group is the only one that knows this, which gives them an advantage.**

* * *

**STATUS**

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

Uninjured

Kills: Calvin Wilson

* * *

Sydney Pool

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder

Kills:

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Eleven

* * *

Eden Seraphim

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

Uninjured

Kills: Holly Forest

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills


	42. Day Four

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Four

* * *

Eden Seraphim

Yesterday, Kristian and I found a tributes camp. When they came back, they ran away from us, so we stayed at the camp. Good. I don't want to fight anyone yet

"Hey Eden, should we leave now? Those tributes could come back." Kristian says to me, again. He's been scared they're going to come back.

"No. They won't come back. And if they do, I'll kill them." I respond. I hear him sigh, then continue cleaning his weapons. Suddenly, we hear tributes talking.

"Sydney, let's head back now. Conrad will get worried and we've been gone for a while." Kristian and I ready our weapons.

"Alright Calyx." The two tributes start heading in the other direction. I put an arrow in my bow and shoot. It hits one of the girls in the neck. She coughs blood, and falls over. The other girl screams and looks at us, before taking off running.

"Get her!" I yell at Kristian. He nods, and takes off running towards the other girl with his sword. I run to the dying tribute, and pull out my arrow. Her eyes shut, and a cannon blasts. My first kill.

"That was for you, Anna and Rowan. I will win. I am coming home." I whisper to myself. I turn, and take off into the direction Kristian and the girl ran to.

* * *

Leah Louis

It was smart for Calyx to figure out the secret of the fires. I'm pretty sure we're they only ones that know it. Now it will be easier to avoid fires, and broken limbs.

I can honestly say though, that my leg is not getting any better. It still hurts like crap. I'm just glad I have allies. I'd be dead without them.

Suddenly, a cannon fires.

Conrad stands up quickly, readying his knife, and says

"Who do you think died?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not Calyx or Sydney." I respond. Another cannon fires.

* * *

Farron Mace

That felt good, to finally kill another tribute. It was the boy from 12. We still haven't found Rose or Gage, but we will. And when we do…

"Come on guys! Let's head back!" I shout at Ilijah and Kela. We walk back to the Cornucopia and have a small dinner. Then, we watch the faces show in the sky. The girl from One is first, followed by the boy from Twelve. I slap Ilijahs hand.

"9 down, 15 to go!" Kela shouts.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Sydney Pool:

"Sydney, let's head back now. Conrad will get worried and we've been gone for a while." Calyx says to me. We've been walking around the neighborhood, making sure Calyx's theory on the houses and fires is true.

"Alright Calyx." I say. I kinda want to go back to camp. I'm getting kind of hungry.

Immediately, as we start walking back, I feel an arrow pierce my neck. I fall over, and as my vision starts to fade, I see Calyx run, a tribute chase her, and the girl from Eleven pulling the arrow out of my neck.

* * *

Kristian Valedeno

I run, holding my sword, chasing the girl from Five. But she's too quick for me. She runs into the forest. and into a house. I give up trying to find her, and as I head back to where Eden and the dead tribute were, I feel an incredible pain in my back. I look down, and I see a sword. The sword is pulled out, and I fall over, trying to regain my vision. It fades to black as the Careers walk away.

* * *

**STATUS**

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

Uninjured

Kills: Calvin Wilson

* * *

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder

Kills:

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Eleven

* * *

Eden Seraphim

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**Sorry this is short, I promise Day Five will be better! I just had to get through a day. Sorry about Sydney and Kristian! But not everyone can live. Oh, I have a question. After I finish these Games and the 30th Hunger Games, would you guys like me to do a Quarter Quell or another regular Games? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**


	43. Day Five

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Five

* * *

Emma Whinflow

I look out the window as the anthem plays. Two faces are in the sky tonight, the girl from One and the boy from Twelve.

Angela is getting a bit better. She's not as pale and the bleeding has stopped. She's actually gotten up and walked around for a bit before having to lay down again.

"Emma?" She says, waking up.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"What's that noise?" She says, sitting up. I listen, and I don't hear anything at first. Then I hear it. A hissing sound.

I stand up and grab my sword and wake Emil. He picks up a knife and looks down the stairs.

"Snakes." He says in a frantic voice. "Really big snakes."

"How many of them are there?" Angela asks.

"Five or six. I could fight them." He says.

"No!" Angela and I say in sync.

"Don't do it Emil, you'll get yourself killed." Angela says, standing up.

"Angela, sit back down. I'll take care of them."

"If your fighting them so am I." I say. I'm not letting him get himself killed.

"Fine. But hurry up, they're making their way up the stairs." I throw Angela a sword and she wobbles over to stairs. We fight the snakes for a while, they were so powerful and hard to kill. I chop of the head of the last one, but not before it could bite me.

"Oww!" I say, holding where he bit me.

"Are you ok?" Angela asks, as my knees buckle and I fall to the floor.

"Emma!" Emil shouts. It's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

* * *

Rose Mason

I wonder if the Careers are still looking for me and Gage. Most likely.

"Rose, why do you think the houses catch on fire?" Gemma asks me, as she takes the skin off of a rabbit.

"I don't know. Gamemakers, probably." I respond. I really haven't thought about it that much.

"But, it's only a few houses. And it's not everyday. It only seems to be if a tribute dies or not." Gemma says. That actually makes sense. Maybe the fires are connected to the tribute deaths.

"Maybe. We could go check out the houses, if you want to." I say, picking up my bow.

"Ok." She says, standing up. She grabs a few more knives and we head off into the street. Almost immediately, we spot a group of tributes, maybe four or five of them. They're in a circle, all raising their weapons. I put an arrow in my bow and Gemma raises her knives. I recognize a few of the tributes. It's Gage, Kela, Ilijah, Farron, and a boy I don't recognize.

"Look!" Kela shouts, pointing at us. Ilijah spots us, and so does Gage, but Farron's back is to us and he doesn't turn around. So they see us.

"Gemma, let's run, they are too busy." She nods and we take off running towards the other direction. We head behind one of the houses and head back to our camp. Let's hope they didn't follow.

* * *

Gage Raze

My knife is still raised as Rose and her ally run away. I don't move, though. The boy from Five, does. He turns to the direction of the woods and takes off. None of the Careers follow him.

"Go!" Farron shouts. "I got Gage." Kela and Ilijah understand, and they take off into the other direction where the boy went.

"It wasn't smart Gage, to leave. Not smart at all." Farron says.

"Aww, you missed me?" I say, with a smirk.

"Not a joke. You could've lived longer. Now I need to kill you." He says, lunging forward. I jump back, and he misses me, and I take off running. He does follow me, and we run for a while, before I run into a house and run through the back door into the woods. Then I make a right and keep running. I find a little stream, and stop to drink some water.

"He lost me." I say to myself, feeling proud. I splash some water on my face before feeling a stinging in my arm.

"Ow" I say, looking at my arm. Theres a red spot, and I look over to see what stung me. I see a small little red and green scorpion. Uh-oh, I think, before loosing consciousness.

* * *

Artemis Rowan

It's been a few days, and we haven't returned to our camp where we saw the two tributes. We decided to take up a house instead. It seems to be working better, it hasn't caught on fire and no one's attacked us. But the house across from us caught on fire.

"Lagoon, is there any meat left? I'm hungry." I say to Lagoon, who's keeping guard.

"No, we ate it yesterday. You can check the cabinets though. I think I saw some dried fruit in there."

"Ok." I say, grabbing a knife and heading downstairs. I open the cabinets and look around for food, and successfully find two big bags of dried fruit. I open one and practically inhale it. This child sure could eat a lot. Suddenly, the door opens and a girl walks in. Without even thinking I raise my knife and throw it at her. It lands in her stomach, and she falls over. She bleeds out for a minute before dying.

"I'm sorry." I say, before pulling out my knife. Her cannon fires and I pull her body back outside. The hovercraft picks her up and I go upstairs.

"Did you kill her?" Lagoon asks as the hovercraft flies away.

"Yeah." I say, before putting my knife down and climbing into bed.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Eden Seraphim

Kristian died. I'm going to kill whoever did that. But first, I need sleep.

I walk around the neighborhood, looking for any house that isn't burned down or looks occupied. I come across a house and walk inside. I see the girl, I think from Three, standing in the kitchen. She reacts faster than I do, and throws a knife at my stomach. I fall over, holding my stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispers in my ear before my cannon fires.

* * *

**STATUS**

District One

* * *

Ilijah Rommel

Uninjured

Kills: Calvin Wilson

* * *

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills: Eden Seraphim

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder

Kills:

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**Heres day five! Please review! EDIT: Eden's death didn't save, so I had to re-write it. I'm sorry that it's different, I did my best though!**


	44. Day Six

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Not good, not good! Emma has been out cold for a while now. Not good….

"What do we do, Emil? She's not moving!" I say, breaking down into tears. Please don't die, Emma.

"I don't know. She's still alive, but the poison could kill her. Capitol medicine would work but the Feast won't be for a few days. We could try to find herbs. Would you know about any that could stop poison?" He says. I shake my head.

"Would she live until the Feast?" I ask.

"It depends. The poison is moving slowly through her body, and since she was bit a little below the elbow, it would take maybe a week before it got to her heart. I guess really the only thing we can do is wait for a Feast, or sponsors." He says. I nod, still sad Emma could die. But she needs to make it through. She's tough, but let's just hope the Gamemakers help us.

* * *

Kela Apau

Ilijah and I have checked everywhere that boy could've gone, and we couldn't find him. Who knows how he got out of the house when we cornered him, but we just have to keep looking. Now Ilijah and I are walking back to the Cornucopia, where Farron should be. But he's not.

"Where's Farron?" I ask Ilijah.

"I don't know. Maybe he's still hunting Gage." Ilijah responds, shrugging. He sits down and starts to eat some fruit.

"Well, what if Farron…" I say, but I am cut off by Ilijah's shushing.

"Do you hear that?" He whispers, standing up and grabbing his weapon. I nod. It's rustling of the leaves. Someones here.

I grab my weapon and we both look around for the tribute. Finally, I spot them.

"Ilijah, he's over there." I whisper, pointing to the direction of the boy. I raise my bow and point it at him. He steps out away from the trees and I recognize him. It's Gage. But theres something about him that's not right. His eyes are….glowing red. And he looks paler.

"Gage?" I say, loud enough so he can hear me. What does he want. He suddenly raises his knife and runs right at us. I point the bow and shoot an arrow, but it just barley misses his shoulder. He raises his knife and I react fast, moving to the side, but Ilijah isn't as quick. Gage stabs him in the shoulder. Gage then pulls out the knife and stabs Ilijah in the heart, and Ilijah falls over, his shirt soaking with blood. Gage turns to run.

"No!" I shout. I load my bow and shoot an arrow, and it him. It hits his arm, but he keeps running. I load my bow again, but I don't shoot. I put my bow down and kneel by Ilijah.

"Ilijah, are you alive?" I ask. He nods, but a moan escapes his lips. I look at the knife wound. The knife is right where his heart should be. He's not going to make it.

Boom! I look up. A cannon fired. I look back down to Ilijah, and he's not moving. That was his cannon. I step away from his body, and I watch the hovercraft come and pick him up.

"Goodbye Ilijah." I say. As the hovercraft leaves, a body walks to the Cornucopia. I raise my bow, but it's Farron.

"Kela, who was that?" He asks. He walks over to me. "Where's Ilijah?" I stand there, not responding to his question and let him do the math. His eyes widen as he figures out who died.

"Kela, who killed him?" He asks me.

"Gage." I respond "But something wasn't right with him. His eyes were glowing red, he looked almost….possessed. I say, trying to explain Gage's appearance.

"That's weird. Maybe it's another Gamemaker trick." He says. I shrug.

"We'll just need to kill him next chance we get." Farron says, laying down. "You go to sleep. I got first watch." I lay down in the Cornucopia and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Ilijah Rommel

Gage and I make eye contact. Then, he starts running towards us with his knife raised. Kela shoots an arrow at him, but it misses. He stabs me in my shoulder, then pulls it out and stabs me in the heart. I fall over, the pain is too intense. He then runs away and Kela shoots at him again, but hits his arm.

"Ilijah, are alive?" Kela asks, kneeling down next to me. I nod, but I can feel my life slipping away.

Boom!

* * *

**STATUS**

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills: Eden Seraphim

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder

Kills: Ilijah Rommel

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**Here's day seven! Sorry about killing people! But it is the Hunger Games after all...**

**Please review!**


	45. Day Seven

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Seven

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Artemis and I stand outside as the Capitol anthem plays loudly and the faces are shown. Only one, the boy from One.

"You tired?" I turn to ask Artemis. She shakes her head.

"You go to sleep. I'll keep guard." She says. Then, a bright light shines from inside the house. It's on fire.

"Holy crap." She says backing up. I turn to run, but then it hits me.

"Our supplies!" I shout, going back into the house. If we loose all of our supplies, were screwed.

"No Lagoon!" Artemis shouts, as I enter the doorway of the house. "You'll get killed!"

"We need our supplies!" I shout, turning left and heading up the stairs. I get our backpacks and weapons, and head back down the stairs. Everything is starting to collapse. I run around the fire and get through the front door of the house just as it all crumbles down. I give Artemis a bag and her weapons, and we start walking around the house. We decide it would be safer to head out in the woods, maybe find a river or lake. We get a lake, and fill up our water bottles.

"Why do you think the Gamemakers set our house on fire?" Artemis asks, after taking a sip of water.

"I don't know, maybe they wanted us to do something interesting." I say. I lay my head down and shut my eyes and drift off into sleep.

* * *

Gemma Kioko

"So, what's District Two like?" I ask Rose. We just finished hunting and got some rabbit meat and squirrel meat.

"It's alright. It's pretty, but people think that everyone there is obsessed with the Hunger Games and loves the Capitol."

"Oh." I respond. That's true, at school they tell us that Districts One, Two, and Four train for the Games and want to win. "Why did you volunteer, if you don't like the Games?" I ask.

"My sister, Emily, was reaped. She's too nice, sweet, and doesn't have any sort of weapon training. I didn't want her to face the horror of the Games. What about you? It's not often a tribute volunteers in District Twelve."

"Oh, same as you. My best friend was reaped. She couldn't hurt a fly. I just felt so bad for her. She also lost her sister in last years Games, and her parents aren't supportive of her and her siblings."

"Wow, that is sad." She says. sighing.

"Yeah, but I don't expect to win." I say, looking down.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just don't really think I'll be the one to win these Games. I'm certainly gonna try, but when it comes to it, I'm not much of a killer."

"I bet you could win. You've made it this far." She says.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get some rest." I lay, laying down.

* * *

**STATUS**

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills: Eden Seraphim

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Poisoned

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder, poisoned

Kills: Ilijah Rommel

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**Sorry this is short and boring! I just wanted to establish Rose's and Gemma's friendship. Please review!**


	46. Day Eight

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Eight

* * *

Conrad Miller

We all sit around, eating, as the Capitol Anthem plays. No faces tonight. The Gamemakers will probably do something soon to bring us all together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cladius Templesmith's voice echoes all around the arena.

"There will be a Feast soon. In the Cornucopia, right after the Capitol Anthem plays tomorrow. You don't want to miss it! There will be something there that you _will _need. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Are we going to the Feast?" Calyx asks.

"I'd say we should. We need something for Leah's leg." I respond.

"No!" Leah shouts. "You aren't risking your lives for me."

"You aren't going to survive much longer with a broken leg." Calyx explains. I nod in agreement.

"I don't care. I don't want you guys to die because of me." She says.

"Alright, we won't go." Calyx says, but she looks at me and winks. I know what this girl is planning.

* * *

Emil Andon

"Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Cladius exclaims. A Feast will occur tomorrow.

"I'm going." I say, grabbing my weapon and standing up.

"I'm coming with you." Angela says, also standing up.

"No, you need to stay here with Emma."

"And do what, watch her die? No. I'm going to come and help." She crosses her arms. I sigh.

"Alright, you can come." I respond. I know that deep down, one of us is going to die.

* * *

Artemis Rowan

A Feast is happening tomorrow. Lagoon and I have decided, we're not going. We don't need anything badly, and we don't want to risk our lives. Then, I hear leaves crunching.

"Lagoon, someone's coming." I whisper. Quietly, we both stand up and grab our weapons and supplies. The girl from Seven and the boy from Three come through the woods. Lagoon and I take off in the other direction.

"Over there!" I here the boy shout. We keep running, but I know they're getting closer. We run for a really long time, and we're panting and sweating, but the Careers aren't giving up. Then, we see two other tributes ahead. We run and stop in their camp. They stand up and get their weapons.

"Careers are chasing us." I pant, out of breathe. The tributes look at each other, then they point to the house many yards away. All four of us run and enter the back door of the house. Lagoon and I pant, and take turns drinking water, as the older tribute watches out the window.

"They left." She says "Turned back around. You guys are safe."

"Thanks." Lagoon says. "I'm Lagoon, this is Artemis. I'm District Eight, she's Three."

"Rose. District Two." The older one says.

"Gemma. Twelve." The younger one says.

"You guys going to the Feats?" I ask. They both shake their heads no.

"Neither are we." Lagoon says, before holding his hand out. "Allies?" Rose and Gemma exchange looks. Then, Rose shakes Lagoon's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**STATUS**

District Two

* * *

Rose Mason

A few burn marks on legs

Kills: Liran Crossriver

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills: Eden Seraphim

* * *

District Four

* * *

Emma Whinflow

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Emil Andon

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Nine

* * *

Gage Raze

A few burn marks on arms, bleeding from shoulder

Kills: Ilijah Rommel

* * *

District Ten

* * *

Leah Louis

Broken leg

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**Hooray! A Feast! No one died today...but at least three people will die. If you don't want that tribute to be yours, review! Seriously, it means a lot to me! Thanks :)**


	47. Day Nine

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Nine

* * *

Calyx Bri

Conrad just left for the Feast, since Leah is sleeping. If she wakes up, I'm going to lie and say he went hunting. We need something for her leg, or she's going to die.

"Calyx?" Leah asks. Crap, she's awake.

"Hm?" I respond. She sits up.

"Where is Conrad?"

"Hunting." I respond, trying not to make eye contact.

"Calyx." She says, in an ice cold tone. "Where. Is. Conrad?" I remain silent. "He went to the Feast?" She literally screamed.

"Shhh, someone will hear you. Yes, he went to the Feast. But we need something for your leg."

"I told you I didn't want him to go!" She shouted, again.

"Leah, it was for your own good." I whispered, trying to calm her. Suddenly, I hear the laughing of two tributes. I quickly stand up and grab a knife, and see two of the Careers.

"Now aint this a surprise." The male says.

"Run Calyx!" Leah shouts. I look down at her. There's no way we'll both outrun them. She wants me to run, and she will die. I stand there, shaking my head. The girl Career raises her sword.

"RUN!" Leah shouts again. I quickly jerk around and dash out of the woods. I get out of the woods and run into the girl from 12's house. I run upstairs and fall onto the bed. I am out of breathe. Then, a cannon fires. A tear silently falls down my cheek.

* * *

Angela Rawst

Emil and I positioned ourselves around the Cornucopia. The Capitol anthem plays, and there's one face. The girl from 10, I believe. Suddenly, a table appears. Shortly after, back packs with the numbers Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, and Twelve appear. I'm going after the bag from Six, Emil is going after the bags from Four. He would go after the one from Seven, but he says his District partner would kill him if he took it. As soon as the table clicks, we run after it. We get there and grab our bags, but Emil falls over with a spear in his stomach.

"No!" I shout. It's too late. I quickly take the bag from Four and dash back into the woods, and make my way to the house we made a camp at. A cannon goes off. I hold in the tears. Then, another cannon fires. Wonder who that was.

I get back to the house and head back upstairs. I head to Emma, and I feel her pulse. Nothing. My heart starts racing. No, no, no, no no no no! She's not dead. I put my ear to her chest, and feel her pulse again. Nothing. Cue the waterworks, I start sobbing. I lost two allies today. Two. Now I'm alone, and screwed.

I pick up her body and carry it outside. The hovercraft takes it away. A few more tears slip down my cheeks as I head back inside and go through the backpacks. In mine, food, weapons and water. In Emma's, a small bottle of medicine that would make poison find its way out of someones body. I cry even more. If I had been faster, Emma and Emil would still be alive. It's my fault they're dead.

* * *

Farron Mace

We killed the girl from Ten earlier. We get to the Feast and wait. After the table clicks, two tributes sprint out of the woods. I throw a spear and it hits the boy in the stomach. The girl takes his backpack, and runs. I get up, and run and retrieve my spear. Kela comes and joins me and we take our bags and run back to our hiding places. We aren't leaving, though.

Then, someone grabs be from behind and throws me to the concrete. I try and stand up, but they straddle me. I open my eyes to see red eyes. It's Gage.

Kela comes and throws him off. She takes her sword and slashes at him, but she misses. I stand up, and he throws his knife at her. It cuts her on the arm, but she's ok. I throw my spear and it hits his leg, and he collapses. He tries to pull the spear out, but Kela stabs him with her sword before he gets the chance. His red eyes fade away, and his cannon goes off. I grab my spear.

We turn around and look at the table. We see the two tributes from Five grabbing their backpacks, and running. I position myself to throw, but Kela stops me.

"No, let them get away. Let's check the rest of the backpacks." I lower my weapon and nod. We head back to the table and salvage a first aid kit, knives, food, water, and medicine. We walk away from the Cornucopia, and take shelter in the woods. We put bandages over Kela's wound, and another cannon fires.

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Artemis and Lagoon seem nice. I mean, they haven't tried and killed us yet. So that's a plus.

We're walking through the woods, hunting. Many cannons have gone off in the past few hours. I'm glad we didn't go to the Feast. We really didn't need anything, and we could've ended up dead.

"Stop." Artemis whispers. We all freeze. "Hear that?" She asks. And I do. It's buzzing. It's tracker jackers. And the buzzing is getting louder, and louder. We turn around and see a swarm of tracker jackers flying towards us. We take off into the other direction.

"To the river!" Lagoon shouts. We make a left, and sprint towards the river. Suddenly, Rose trips over a branch. I turn around, but it's too late. The tracker jackers are stinging her. She's screaming, and I can't move a muscle. Then, Artemis grabs my arm and pulls me along to the river. We throw ourselves in, and stay under for a few minutes. The buzzing fades out, but a cannon fire replaces them. Rose died.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Leah Louis

I know the Careers are going to kill me. I lay there, waiting for death.

"Would you like do the honors?" The girl asks.

"I would love that." The guy says. He takes a sword and stabs me in the heart. The last thing I hear before my cannon is them laughing.

* * *

Emil Andon

We run for the bags right as the table clicks. I grab the one from Four, and Angela grabs the one from Six. I feel a spear pierce my stomach, and I fall over.

"No!" Angela shouts. She grabs the bag from my hand and runs.

Go save Emma, Angela. Complete what I couldn't.

"Alder, here I come." I whisper to myself as I fade to darkness.

* * *

Emma Whinflow

The sea is so pretty! I've been playing in the water forever. But the water feels like it's seeping through me. So I get out. Then, it hits me. I'm in a bed. The water in me, was poison. And it reached my heart.

_Boom!_ There goes my cannon.

* * *

Gage Raze

I feel powerless. My body feels like a robot, doing anything it wants while my mind is yelling at it to stop. I haven't eaten, drank, or slept in days. But I don't feel pain.

I hide in the woods, as Kela and Farron run out and get their backpacks. I sneak up behind them in their hiding spot, and shove Farron to the ground. Before he can get up, I straddle him. I am thrown off of Farron, and I get up and see Kela. She slashes her sword, but misses. I throw a knife and her shoulder starts bleeding, but she keeps slashing. Farron throws his spear and it hits my knee. I fall over, and as I try to pull it out, Kela stabs me with her sword. I can suddenly feel the pain starvation, dehydration, exhaustion, and the stab wounds. I fall over, and go to sleep.

_Boom!_

* * *

Rose Mason

We've been walking through the woods, trying to put distance between us and the Cornucopia. So far so good. Suddenly, Artemis stops.

"Stop." Artemis whispers. "Hear that?" And I do. Tracker Jackers. I don't even have to wait for Lagoon to scream for us to go to the lake when I start running.

Then, as I trip over a branch, I know I'm a goner. My allies keep running as the tracker jacker venom seeps through my body. It reaches my heart, and I black out.

* * *

**STATUS**

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno, Leah Louis, Emil Andon

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills: Eden Seraphim

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**Here's the anticipated Feast! Sorry if I killed your tribute! Please review! EDIT: None of the deaths saved (I see a pattern...) so I re-wrote them. Sorry if their different!**


	48. Day Ten

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Ten

* * *

Conrad Miller

Calyx told me the whole story, Leah's death, as the Capitol Anthem plays. I'm sad she's gone, she was so sweet. We did make it out of the Feast alive, though. I guess that's a plus.

Girl from 2, 4, boy from 7, 9, and last, Leah. Those are who died yesterday.

"Conrad, do you want to take shelter in a house? It's getting a little cold." Calyx says.

"No, there are only eight of us left. The Careers, or anyone at this point, will be searching all the houses. We don't want to take that risk." I respond. The Gamemakers have been progressively making it colder.

After a few hours, I can tell Calyx is freezing. She keeps shivering. So I take off my jacket and hand it to her.

"Here." I say, ignoring the cold breeze that just blew by. "Take it." She looks at me uncertainly, then takes it and puts it on over her jacket. She stops shivering, then slowly falls asleep. I just think. There are only eight tributes left, only eight. Seven die, and I go home. But one of those seven is Calyx. I could never kill her, nor anyone else, really. But this is my purpose, to win. So I'll try my best.

* * *

Angela Rawst

I haven't done anything in the past few hours. Depression has captivated me. I have literally just laid on the bed, Emma's death bed, wishing things could've turned out different. I should've taken that spear to the stomach, not Emil. I should've been the one bitten by that snake, not Emma. They should not have died, I should have. I wish I had died. It would've been easier just to have drop dead than endured this pain. One of them could have won, and gone home happy. Even if I win, I will never feel happiness.

I get off the bed. I go to a backpack, and pick up a knife. Would this be easiest? Suicide?

I go back to the bed with the knife on my lap. I pick it up and place it to my wrist, but don't move. What are my parents thinking? I remember the day of the reapings, when they said goodbye. They told me to be brave. Is this brave? Suicide? I'd just be running away from my fears. No, I need to embrace them.

I put the knife back into the bag, then pick it up. I am going to kill, or attempt to. For Emma, and Emil.

* * *

**STATUS**

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno, Leah Louis, Emil Andon

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills: Eden Seraphim

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Six

* * *

Angela Rawst

Speared in side, bleeding has stopped

Kills:

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills

* * *

**So here's the chapter! Sorry for the shortness, but the Games are almost over! Please review!**


	49. Day Eleven

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Eleven

* * *

Kela Apau

Farron and I haven't been doing great with just the two of us. We haven't found any of the other tributes who are left, or any food. Sure, we have enough for the two of us to live on for a few more days, but then again, we have no idea how much longer the Games will last. Farron and I also haven't talked about what we're going to do if it comes down to the two of us. We'll probably just battle it out.

We walk down the street until Farron holds his hand out and stops walking. He points to a house that hasn't burned down yet, and only a few are still up.

He whispers and crouches "Look." He points to the doorway of a house. I crouch and immediately see what he's pointing at. A girl. I think she's from 6. I put an arrow in my bow and pull back. She walks out of the doorway a little farther and I release the string. The arrow hits her in her heart. She falls over and we run over to her lifeless body. Her cannon fires as I pull out the arrow and we turn around and head back up the street to the Cornucopia.

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Boom! I look up. A cannon…who's was it? Was it Lagoons? I haven't seen him since yesterday, neither has Gemma. Crap…he's my babies daddy! What will I do without him?

Suddenly, twigs snap from behind us. Gemma and I both grab our weapons and turn around. I sigh a sigh of relief when I realize it's Lagoon.

"Lagoon, don't scare us like that." I say, laughing. But….something is different. Something feels different. His eyes….are glowing red.

"Lagoon?" I say. Then, he sprints towards me and knocks me to the ground.

"Gemma!" I shout as loud as I can. He grabs my hair and pulls me to the river, then submerges my head and sits on my stomach. I gasp for breathe as my head comes out of the water, but he shoves it back under. This is it. He's killing me right now.

But I don't give up without a fight. I claw at his arms and something is sticking out of it. I pull it out, and right when I feel my lungs about to explode, he gets off of me.

I get my head above the water and gasp for air, and move back a couple of feet, to the other side of the river.

"Artemis? What's going on?" Lagoon asks. His red eyes fade away.

"What's going on? What's going on?" I shout.

"Shh, don't be so loud." He says, lowering his voice.

"Why does it matter, huh? Why does it matter how loud I am? Are you worried someone will come kill me, is that it? Well, you almost succeeded right here!" I shout, raising my voice.

"Wait, what?" He says dumbfounded.

"You heard me. You tried to kill me you bastard! I'm carrying your child, and you tried to kill me!"

"Wait, your pregnant?" He asks, confused. Shit, didn't mean to say anything about the child.

"No…just forget it. I'm going hunting." I say, walking past him and Gemma. I go to the street, then just sit down on the road. I don't want Lagoon knowing about the child, but my loud mouth blew it. Now, if I die, he'll know his child will die too.

Why did this happen to us?

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Angela Rawst

I pack up all my things and ready my weapons. I want to make Emil and Emma proud, by winning these Games.

I walk out of the house and look up and down the street. Just as I'm about to decide where I want to go, and arrow pierces my heart. I fall over to the ground, trying to keep my eyes open. But I know it's impossible.

_Emil, Emma, here I come._ I think as the Career pulls the arrow out and my cannon fires.

* * *

**STATUS**

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno, Leah Louis, Emil Andon

* * *

Artemis Rowan

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin, Gage Raze, Angela Rawst

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Poisoned

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

**First off, I'm sorry I killed Angela, but it had to be done! So here are my plans:**

**This is my main story. I want to finish this soon. I have decided there will be 15 days, maybe 16, and no, I have not decided a winner. It's fair game for anyone!**

**After I finish this, the 30th Hunger Games will become my main story. Survival in Theater will not stop, but will not update as fast until I get this story done.**

**After I get past the reapings for the 30th Hunger Games and finish this story, I'll open a new SYOT. The 125th, and it will be a Quarter Quell. Send me your QQ ideas in reviews or PMs, and thanks for reading! Review porfavor!**

**Edit: Yes, I'm an idiot, I put that Artemis died instead of Angela :/ Smooth Zoe...smooth...**

**So let me clear it up, Kela killed Angela, Artemis is still alive. And I'm an idiot. **


	50. Day Twelve

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Twelve

* * *

Calyx Bri

_"Miranda, should we be in here?" I ask tensely._

_"No." She snickers, and keeps running forward. I run to keep up, but she is too fast._

_"Miranda!" I shout. Then, thunder booms._

I jolt from my sleep. The sun is up. Wow, I slept long. I hear leaves crunching and turn to my left. It's just Conrad with some meat.

"Hey sleepyhead." He says, sitting down.

"Did it thunder?" I asked, thinking about my dream. Conrad shakes his head.

"A cannon went off, though." He says, handing me some meat. I quickly gobble it down.

"Who died?" I ask.

"Dunno. I think it was a girl, the scream sounded like one." He says. We eat silently and I don't ask anymore questions about the death.

* * *

Gemma Kioko

After what happened yesterday, Lagoon and Artemis have been as distance as possible. I've been stuck in the middle of it. I think I might leave soon. They'll end up turing on each other soon, and I don't want to choose sides.

Lagoon is sleeping and Artemis is…actually I haven't seen Artemis since the incident yesterday. I think she's a little pissed at me for not helping, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't want Lagoon to kill me, and I was kinda in shock.

I quietly gather my weapons and some food and put it in my bag. As I stand up, a cannon blasts. I freeze, and Lagoon wakes up.

"Gemma? What are you doing? Did a cannon just fire." He asks, rubbing his eyes. I don't respond. I just take off running. He doesn't follow though.

I end up in the woods right beside the Cornucopia. Neither of the Careers are there, so I take a look around. I take some food and knives, and run down the road into the first house on the left. It hasn't burned down.

Who died? I think to myself. Could it have been Artemis? I'll find out tonight, I guess. I'm just happy it's not me.

* * *

Farron Mace

We have had another successful kill. She was just walking around the woods, and Kela took her out with an arrow.

Now there are only 6 tributes left. Two of them are me and Kela.

We get back to the Cornucopia, starving. We are trying to ration our food, but me being trained to fight, not starve, well, it's difficult.

"Kela?" I ask, observing our food stash.

"What?" She asks, coming over.

"We had more food." I say, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asks

"We had more meat and fruit. Where did it go?" My mind racing with possible explanations.

"Did you eat it?" I accuse.

"What? No!" She defends.

"Then who did, the squirrels?" I rage. I can't believe that Kela would do that. Actually, I can. It was one of my main lessons in training. Trust no one. And I failed."

I pull out my sword. She raises her bow.

"Farron, I don't want to do this." She says, backing up.

"One of us will die anyway, why not settle this now?" I say, positioning myself to throw the sword to her heart.

She shoots an arrow at my head, but I duck. She runs off down the road and I follow. She keeps running and so do I. I've been training for this. I won't loose. She loads her bow and shoots it at my direction, and it hits me in the knee.

"Shit!" I exclaim, slowing down to pull the arrow out. I loose sight of her, and turn around, cussing under my breathe. I get to the Cornucopia and go inside the horn. I keep a knife and my sword by me. I will kill Kela. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Artemis Rowan

I walk around the woods, thinking. Is it worth getting pissed at Lagoon even though we might die in a few days? He knows about the child now, he'll make sure I win. But I'll always grieve him, if he dies. What will I tell my child, if they ask where their daddy is? How will I tell him or her that he's dead? I need to talk to Lagoon. The silent treatment isn't working anymore.

As I finally conclude my decision, I feel a piercing in my back. I fall over, face first, on the dirt. The arrow is pulled out, and blackness overcomes my vision. I die slowly, painfully.

_Boom!_

* * *

**STATUS**

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno, Leah Louis, Emil Andon

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin, Gage Raze, Angela Rawst, Artemis Rowan

* * *

District Eight

* * *

Lagoon Hail

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

**Well, heres the chapter! Only three more days, and I've planned out the next two people to die, mwahahaha!**

**But I haven't decided fully on a winner! I have two runner-ups, and the other two I'm debating over. If you want to win, you know the drill.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	51. Day Thirteen

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Thirteen

* * *

Kela Apau

I walk around the woods, putting as much distance between Farron and me. I wish he hadn't overreacted to the food being gone. Now we're split up, and have a worse chance of winning. I mean, I know only one of us could win. But I figured if we took out the rest of the tributes first, then we could take care of each other. He'd be harder to beat, but I know we'd have made it to the final two if we'd stuck together.

I find a house that hasn't burned down, and go upstairs to the bed. I watch out the window and relax on the bed. The room reminds me of my room in District Seven. Oh how I miss District Seven. Hopefully, I will return home. And it won't be in a wooden box. It'll be on the same train that took be away from the District, with a crown on my head and money in my pocket. I slowly, fall asleep. Dreaming about home.

* * *

Conrad Miller

One more tribute died. Girl from Three. I'm sad, but it's one more tribute left until Calyx can go home. I've decided, I could never kill her if it came down to it. I'd let her go home. I have no one to return to if I go home. Calyx has family and friends that miss her. I lived in that community home for years. No one misses me.

"Conrad, what's that noise?" Calyx says. I hear it. Footsteps. Leaves crunching. Twigs snapping. Someones nearby.

The kid from Eight walks out from behind trees. I don't hesitate as I throw the spear. It hits him in the chest. He falls over, his cannon fires, and I realize what I've done. I've killed an innocent boy. I feel bad, but I know I had to. Like I said, Calyx needs to win. I'll feel awful if I let her die.

* * *

Farron Mace

A cannon went off. It better not be Kela's. She's going to be my kill. I'll make sure of it.

I see a girl come out of a house. I throw a spear, yet it misses. She runs in the opposite direction. I run after her.

"Your not escaping!" I shout, intimidating her. I get closer to her, but a branch trips me. I don't fall, but I slow down just enough to let her escape. Damn it!

"Your dead! You hear me! Dead!" I shout, making the birds fly away in fright. I head in her direction, but walk. Hopefully I'll run into her. Or see Kela, or any other tribute. That'd make my day.

_Boom!_

* * *

Gemma Kioko

The boy from Three, an ex-Career, chased me out of my house. I heard him shouting something, but I just kept running. Haven't run into anyone, thank God.

I find a small pond, and hydrate myself, exhausted from the run. At least he's not chasing me anymore, I think. I really don't wanna die, so after hydrating myself, I get up and keep walking. I get into a tree after some struggle, and hide myself within the branches and leaves. I could win these Games. I really could. There are only a few tributes left, and I'm strong. The though of returning home makes me smile. Seeing my family and friends, Skye. I'd be so happy to see her again.

The anthem plays in the sky. Lagoon is the only face. Lagoon's dead? Who killed him? That's sad, I liked him. If I couldn't have won, I wanted him too. But I don't want to think like that. I will win. I will return home. I promised Skye.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Lagoon Hail

It's my fault Artemis was killed. She's…dead now because of me. I should've talked to her. Now I can never forgive myself. To make matters worse, Gemma left yesterday. Could she have killed Artemis? No, she's too small.

I leave our old campsite. Too many memories of Artemis haunt the place. I hate it.

Not too long after I leave I hear the chatting of two tributes. I try and get closer, but the boy hears me. He throws his spear and it hits my heart. I fall over, and slowly, the light takes me away. It takes me to Artemis.

* * *

**STATUS**

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees, arrow pierced his shoulder

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno, Leah Louis, Emil Andon

* * *

District Five

* * *

Conrad Miller

Uninjured

Kills: Lagoon Hail

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin, Gage Raze, Angela Rawst, Artemis Rowan

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

**I really apologize for the shortness of this chapter! Not much is gonna happen in Day 14, except one person is gonna die. Then, Day 15 will be the end of three tributes, and the victor! WOOOO!**

**So I will try and publish both next week, cause after next week, I'll most likely be gone for two weeks, or updating slowly. Gonna be on trips! Sorry!**

**Review porfavor!**


	52. Day Fourteen

The 45th Hunger Games

Day Fourteen

* * *

Gemma Kioko

The birds wake me from my slumber. I haven't fallen from the tree, that'a a good thing. But I'm a little stiff.

I climb out the tree and get my things settled. I eat and drink, then head off down into the woods. I wonder when the Gamemakers will decide to pull the final tributes together. I hope it's not any time soon. I know it will have to end shortly, but I don't really want to die. I hope the other tributes take care of themselves, and I'm only left with one or two to handle.

I hear rustling and imminently run. I don't know what's chasing me, but I don't want to know. I get to the Cornucopia and see the other tributes. I walk back to escape, but a small zap makes me stop. Forcefield. Damn. Well, this is the end. Three of us are going to die. One of us going to win. I intend that one person to be me.

* * *

Calyx Bri

I know what Conrad's doing, I'm not dumb. He's gonna sacrifice himself so I can win. I know he has nothing to go home too, but I'll feel bad if he does that for me. Then something catches my ears. First thunder booms. Then twigs snapping.

"Conrad?" The fear in my voice shows as I say his name. We both grab weapons and take a stance. Then, two giant lions hop out from the trees.

"Run!" Conrad shouts. We both turn and run into the opposite direction. Conrad isn't as fast as the lions, and they get him and start attacking him.

"Conrad!" I shout

"Keep running!" He shouts back. Adrenaline kicks in and soon I'm running at full speed towards the Cornucopia. Once I get past the trees, the lions stop following me. To my left, a girl, I think she's from 12 stands. At the mouth of the Cornucopia, the boy from Three. The girl from Seven runs from up the road and stops. This is it. Live or die.

* * *

Farron Mace

I headed back to the Cornucopia. No luck with other tributes. But I will kill them. I want to win, I need to win. Or at least, die trying. That's what District 13 taught me. If your going to die, at least die fighting. But I won't die fighting, cause I'm not dying at all.

I eat a big meal, knowing that not many tributes are left in the Games, so they should end shortly. After a few hours, I can hear thunder in the background. I get up and get my weapons. Are the Gamemakers pulling us together? Most likely.

Suddenly, three tributes surround the Cornucopia. It's three girls, one of them being Kela. I can't believe it. This is the time. This is the time for revenge.

* * *

Kela Apau

Being alone is hard, but I've managed. Well, I haven't died yet. So that's always good.

I leave the house around noon. It may be the last time I see a house that hasn't burned down. Today could be the final day. I walk down the road, headed in the direction of the Cornucopia. Might as well end the Games as soon as I can. No point in stalling it any longer.

Suddenly, a huge lion comes out from behind me. It's leading me to the Cornucopia. The final showdown.

I run until I get to the Cornucopia and the lion stops chasing me. But another terror waits for me. Farron is standing in the mouth in the Cornucopia. He's staring at me. Right in the eyes. Great. He's going to kill me. Right here. Right now.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

Conrad Miller

Calyx and I run away from the lions. But speed is not my forte. The lions catch up to me and start ripping me apart. Calyx stops and calls my name.

"Keep running!" I shout back. She doesn't hesitate. She turns and runs and my vision turns to black.

* * *

**STATUS**

* * *

District Three

* * *

Farron Mace

A few burn marks on knees, arrow pierced his shoulder

Kills: Flora Daily, Kristian Valedeno, Leah Louis, Emil Andon

* * *

District Five

* * *

Calyx Bri

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

District Seven

* * *

Kela Apau

Uninjured

Kills: Ashling Forberin, Gage Raze, Angela Rawst, Artemis Rowan

* * *

District Twelve

* * *

Gemma Kioko

Uninjured

Kills:

* * *

**Hey. Hey. Hey. Guess what. THE LAST DAY IS NEAR! :D**

**After I publish the LAST DAY :D I'm going to do after-games interview and the tributes return to home. So yeah!**

**Review!**


	53. Thank You

The 45th Hunger Games

An update

Hey guys! So I got the 45th Hunger Games back up to date! WOOT!

And guess what! Before my story was deleted, I wrote the FINAL DAY! So I'm going to post that now. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate all of the reviews everyones sent, all of the suggestions to make my writing better. I have improved so much from writing this story, my grade in English went up 10 points. I hope I continue to get better the more I write. I thank you all for all of the support. Especially people at Team Cato's forum and people who constantly review, you know who you are ;)

Thanks guys! It's been an honor writing for each of your tributes, and I can't wait for you guys to read the last day! :


	54. Final Day

The 45th Hunger Games

The Final Day

**Authors Note: Before you read this chapter, let me just say that writing this story has been an honor. Writing everyone's tributes reapings, train rides, etc was an honor as well. It's sad its coming to an end.**

**Anyway, congratulations to Farron Mace, Calyx Bri, Kela Apau and Gemma Kioko for making it to the end. But sadly, three of them have to die. And let me tell you, choosing those three of those tributes to die was HARD! I literally went back and forth on who should win, but I have finally decided a victor. I really hope you like this chapter, and I'm really sorry if I killed your tribute. Anyway, I'll stop yabbing and let you read. Enjoy!**

**Oh also this is going to be from Modestus' point of view, so you actually have to **_**read**_** it to find out who the victor is :p**

* * *

Modestus Cornelius

I grab the bowl of chips and sit down on the blue leather sofa. Manius puts his arm around me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. He's the best freaking boyfriend ever.

"Is everyone read to watch the final showdown of the 45th Hunger Games?" Someone shouts from the kitchen. Over 100 teenagers shout yes. Someone turns on the TV and the camera focus on the Cornucopa.

The first one to act is Farron. He runs towards Kela and throws his spear, but he misses as she rolls over to the side. He tackles her and she drops her bow. Calyx and Gemma just keep watching from the side.

"She's screwed!" Someone shouts. Everyone gets silent as Farron punches Kela's face and they start exchanging words.

"You bitch. You're going to die. Along with your friends." Farron punches her again. Her nose starts to bleed and she winces in pain.

"Yeah? You like that?" He punches her again. She's a goner. But right before he delivers the final death punch, she knees him in his…. precious spot. He falls over and she straddles him.

"I hate that it had to come down to this." Kela says, reaching her foot out to get a knife that was laying on the side. Her toes push it over to her hand and she lifts it up. She raises it and slams it down, aiming for Farron's head, but she misses. He grabs her hand that has the knife and twists it. She screams and drops the knife. He picks it up and stabs her heart. She falls over and a cannon fires. He pushes her off and gets up. He looks up at Gemma and Calyx, who were still watching the fight.

"You are next." He points to Gemma. She throws a knife at him and it hits him in the knee.

"Shit!" He shouts. He pulls it out, and throws it in Gemma's direction. She uses her backpack and blocks the knives. She tries and pulls them out, but they're too deep in the bag. Farron starts running towards her. She drops her bag and runs to her left, the direction Calyx is standing.

"Move Calyx!" Someone shouts. She does, and runs to the mouth of the giant horn and grabs a few knives. She throws them at Farron and it sticks into his ankle. He collapses, but he grabs Gemma's foot and she falls too. He pulls the knife out of his ankle, ignoring the blood spewing out of his cut, and crawls up to Gemma, who is laying motionlessly on the concrete. He doesn't hesitate to stab her back. She screams and her cannon fires. The final two. Calyx and Farron.

Farron stands up and Calyx throws another knife. It misses. He pulls the knife out of Gemma's lifeless body and throws it at Calyx. It cuts her arm and blood starts pouring out, but it's not that bad of a cut. She quickly picks up the knife.

Farron runs at Calyx and dives at her. He pushes her over and they fall on the concrete. A cannon fires. Who's is it?

"Who died?" Manius asks. Both of them are laying still. Then, Farron rolls over on the concrete. With a knife in his stomach. Calyx stands up.

"Congratulations Calyx Bri, from District 5! You are the victor of the 45th Hunger Games!" Cladius Templesmith shouts into the mic. People in the room scream and clap for her, and a hovercraft comes down and takes her away. The 45th Hunger Games are over.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS CALYX BRI! YOU ARE THE VICTOR! Now weaslytherin, please review and don't make me regret making Calyx win ;)**

**Trust me, this was the hardest day to win. I literally re-wrote it SO many times trying to pick who would win. If it was up to me, all four of them would've won! I'm so so so so sorry I killed your tribute :( Please don't hate me!**

**LUV Y'ALL!**


	55. The 45th Hunger Gams Recap

The 45th Hunger Games

The Interview

* * *

Calyx Bri

I sit on the leather sofa, as Caesar congratulates me on winning the 45th Hunger Games. I push down on my poofy sparkly, golden dress, trying to get my nerves under control. I honestly do not feel happy. Sure, I have money and food, but too many lives have been lost for me to just walk away. I hate it. The worst part? I get to re-live my nightmare in front of thousands of people.

The TV comes down and the recap begins. First, it rushes through the reapings. Then, the chariot rides and the scores. I find myself not necessarily watching the recap, more however twiddling my thumbs. I do find myself paying attention when the Games begin.

It starts off with the initial bloodbath, going from kill to kill. Then, it goes to day two when our house caught on fire and Leah breaks her leg. Then, it goes to day three when Sydney and I figure out the secret of the fires and the houses. Then, it goes to Eden, the girl from Eleven, killing Sydney and me outrunning the boy from Twelve, Kristian. Then it skips directly to when Conrad, Leah, and I find out about the Feast, me winking at Conrad to tell I had a plan. Then it skipped to Leah's death, which I had to put my head down so the audience can't see my tears. Then, the recap skips ahead to day fourteen, when Conrad was killed by the lions. Then it shows the final showdown. Farron killing Kela, Farron killing Gemma, then me killing Farron. The audience claps once more and Caeser starts asking me question.

"So Calyx. Now that you've won the Games, how do you feel about returning home?" He asks.

"I think…that's the only happy thing I'm going to get from winning, other than the food and money. Seeing my family and best friends again." The audience gives an "awwwww"

"Awww! Well I'm sure they can't wait to see you either. Am I right audience?" the audience gives a big cheer. I'm certain Taffetta and Miranda are smiling really big right now.

"Alright Calyx, well we're going to let you go home. We can't wait to see you in six months for the Victory Tour!" Caesar shakes my hand. We stand up and bow, and the audience stands up and claps loudly. I just can't wait to go home.

* * *

**Woot! One more chapter until I can put this story to COMPLETE! I can't wait!**

**Please review! **


	56. Returning Home

The 45th Hunger Games

Returning Home

* * *

Calyx Bri

I sit on my bed, watching each district past. My heart pounds faster and faster, as each second pass. It's been one day. We should get back to District Five in less than an hour. That hour couldn't go by fast enough. I have literally watched the window, watching the landscapes change from fields, to valleys, to forests, rivers, mountains. But the landscapes aren't passing by fast enough for me. I want to see my parents, my friends. but most importantly, my little sister Taffetta. I love her so much. But Miranda, I promised her I would win. And I kept that promise.

Millie calls me for lunch, telling me we are only 30 minutes away from my district. I rush to lunch and eat delicious plates of green beans, mashed potatoes with gravy, soup, and strawberries covered in gourmet chocolate. For a drink, I have soda, this thing they used to call Coke, before Panem. The fizziness is awesome, I've never had anything like that before, obviously. So I drink three glasses of it before I am satisfied.

"Oh look, we just pulled into the train station." Millie says. I jump up and run to the window. There, I see hundreds of people, and many cameras, waiting for my return. My heart stops. I have never been so excited to return home. Well, mostly cause I've never left home.

The door opens and as soon as I step out, my vision is blinded with flashes. Screams and claps are what I hear. Interviewers ask me questions about my time in the arena, what it feels like to win, how excited I am to see my family and friends. I answer the questions as best I can, but one question keeps running through my mind. Where are my family and friends? I ask an interviewer this.

"They are near. We wanted to get your reunion on camera." He responds. I nod, understanding that this is what the Capitol wants to see.

After another ten minutes of questions, they announce that my family and friends can come out. I don't hesitate to run into my parents arms. They squeeze me tight, telling me how proud they are of me. Then, Taffetta hugs her little arms around me. I pick her up and told her tight. She is crying, telling me she thought she'd never see me again. Miranda then, hugs me tight, telling me she'll never let me go.

"I kept my promise. Miranda." I say, feeling the tears. "I'm here to stay." I burst out crying, which makes Miranda cry. All of the emotions I have been feeling throughout the months are all hitting me like a bunch of boulders.

After a while, the camera crew packs up, and my family and I move into our new house in Victors Village. The house is so beautiful and wonderful. Now, we are so rich and have so much food. I've been giving a lot of my money and food to Miranda. She barley accepts it, but her family is poor. I love her like a sister, I don't want her or her family to starve.

Ever since I was reaped onto that stage weeks ago, I though for sure my life was over. I never expected to ever see home again. I feel like I've been living a dream. There is only one thing I regret from winning, all of my friends who died in the Games. Conrad, Leah, Sydney. Everyone that lost their life in the Games, I wish they were still alive. The Capitol is a cruel place, killing children for their fun. Loosing Conrad, though, is the hardest for me to accept. He was my district partner. I felt like I had a special friendship with him. But I knew he would rather me win than him, because he lives, or lived, in a community home. But he's now dead, and I know the nightmares will haunt me.

Let's hope that things return to normal as time passes on. But I know deep down, they never will.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of the 45th Hunger Games! YAY! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**After a year working on this story, I can finally put it's status in complete! YAY!**

**Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews and tributes. Even though only one tribute won, I loved every tribute like they were my own! Trust me, I would've had all 24 of them be Victors if I could. **

**Since the 125th Hunger Games was deleted, I'm not going to re upload it until I get to the Games of the 30th. And since I don't remember the tributes that were left in reviews, only tributes sent to me by PM, and spots that were reserved from Team Cato's forum, are guaranteed spots in the Games. **

**Anyway, please review! It keeps me writing and I love it. Even if it's a simple "great", I love it. **

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy the rest of my stories! Oh by the way, I have a FictionPress account: shadowming1998. Please go read my stories there! **

**Ok, I have talked WAAAYY too much. **

**Review! Thanks :)**


End file.
